The Boys Behind The Masks
by XxxblackwolfxxX
Summary: Piper McLean has it all. Daughter of an Olympian, part of the popular group at Half-Blood High, everything. Entering her last year at Half-Blood High, A group of boys appear who are seemingly ghosts. No last names, and don't speak to anyone outside their group but Piper notices one thing, they love to dance. When Piper discovers something shocking, what happens when worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with _another_ story. I apologize for all the stories I have, even though most of them aren't even finished. I apologize, it's a really bad habit that I'm trying to get rid of. **

**I hope you enjoy the new idea that I came up with. It's something that popped up in my mind when I was laying in bed.**

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter and feel free to review!**

 **Piper POV**

"Piper!" I heard someone say, waking me up from my sleep. "Breakfast is ready!" I groaned and pulled the covers over me. When I was just about to go back to sleep, my door opened. "Dear, get up," my dad said. "School starts today." "Go away," I grumbled. "It's too early." I heard him sigh.

"Aphrodite!" I was just about to go to sleep till what he said hit me. My eyes snapped open. Suddenly, I was yanked out of my bed. I hit the ground with a yelp of annoyance. "Time to get up dear," my mom said. "You don't want to be late on the first day." I finally managed to untangle myself from my covers and saw my parents smiling at me.

I looked at my cloak and saw it was 6:30. "It's six thirty," I said in disbelief. "School doesn't start till 7:45." "But you're the daughter of an Olympian. You need to be there early along with the other half-bloods." "Why do you call us that?" I questioned standing up. "You make it sound like we're half god." "Because Piper," my mom said.

"We call you that because you are gifted." I snorted. "And what am I gifted with?" "Natural beauty," she said. "You're beautiful. You may think that isn't anything, but you can do a lot with that. Trust me on that one." She kissed me on the cheek and headed downstairs, leaving me with my dad.

"Your sisters are already up." I groaned. "Is Drew up?" He glared. "Be nice, while she may be your half-sister, she's still your sister." "At least Silena isn't like her," I grumbled. "Is she up?" "She's downstairs." I nodded and headed to my bathroom, yes, I have my own bathroom. Being the daughter of an Olympian can get you a lot of things.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then headed to my drawer and put on blue jeans and the orange half-blood t-shirts they give to us. Once ready, I headed downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I saw Silena seated at the table. "Hey sis," she looked up from the magazine she was looking at (probably some model magazine.) and smiled. "Hey Piper," she handed me a plate of bacon and sausage. "Did you cook breakfast?" She shook her head. "Mom did, I helped." I nodded and bit into a piece of bacon.

"You wanna leave Drew all the eggs again?" I smiled and nodded, filling my plate with bacon. "Well, leave some for the rest of us." My mom said sitting down. "Sorry mom," I said. "We're just really hungry." Silena snorted as the door opened. "Probably your father getting the newspaper for today." We nodded and continued eating.

A few minutes later, dad walked into the kitchen, opening up today's newspaper. "Hey honey," he gave mom a kiss on the lips. Silena made gagging sounds. I smirked and leaned towards her, "Like you and Beckendorf don't do that on a daily basis," I whispered. She blushed crimson as dad spoke.

"They're still looking for those boys." "What boys?" I said, "Did someone get kidnapped?" He shook his head. "Those dancers who won on America's Best Dance Crew about three years ago." "Oh, I heard about that," Silena said while mom nodded. "Won like, a hundred thousand dollars right?" Mom questioned. "Yep," I decided to step into their conversation.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused. "What dancers?" "About three years ago," my mom said. "A group of boys auditioned for America's Best Dance Crew." "Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" I questioned confused. Dad spoke. "Most of the crews that entered were in their mid-twenties, but this group was young." "Fifteen, to be more correct dad." Silena said while dad nodded. My eyes widened.

"Everyone counted them out. Even one of the judges counted them out." They were good for fifteen year olds," mom said. "Their synchronization was very good. That's what made their dance look so good." Dad spoke again. "They were creative, very creative. Most crews did a bunch of tricks and flips but not them. They kept it simple, yet it was elegant. That's what won them America's Best Dance Crew." Silena spoke.

"They won thousands of dollars, and to top it off, they are the original ABDC champions." "They lived in California," dad said. "Stayed at a hotel called, California Suites Hotel." "What happened to them?" I said curiously, I was interested. They shrugged. "No one knows," mom said. "A few weeks after they won, people think they were given the win. Their parents bribed them, saying they didn't earn it. But this was coming from a group of rich people that were just mad a group of talented boys won something that big." "It could be true," I said. "It's kind of hard to believe something like that." They shook their heads.

"Ain't possible sis." "And why not Silena?" I demanded. "Because before they auditioned, they were interviewed," Silena said. "They didn't say their names, but said their parents abandoned them. Parents got mad they focused more on dancing than than following in their parents' footsteps. There were six of them, all boys. They lived in the streets, living off what they could. They lived separate till they found each other, discovered they all danced and used that to earn money for a small pizza, even though it was cold." Silena shook her head.

"It was obvious they held no love for their parents. Two were cousins, the other four were all related through their grandpa." My eyes widened. "So the fours' parents all have the same grandfather?" They nodded. "And what about the other two? The cousins?" "Those two were sort of the leaders. Kept the others under control, very protective of each other and their friends. One had a scar from his father, said he hit him with a stapler." I winced.

"So what actually made them disappear from the world? Since it wasn't the lies people were spreading." Mom spoke. "The last time they were seen was at the California Suites Hotel, where they were shot at by gang members." My eyes widened. She continued. "They didn't get injured but others did. The next day, they were gone. The room they were in was clean, as if there was no one there. All they found was a note, saying they were sorry that they brought danger to others. After that, no one ever saw them after that. People think some bad people sent killers to hurt them, and disappearing from the world would help." "Poor boys," I said. They nodded.

"Quite sad," dad said. "Very talented boys. If they kept up what they were doing, who knows where they would be at in the world." "Probably have their own little hotel where they dance for people," mom said. "And they did this without their parents?" I questioned. "Yep," mom nodded. "Said they were all inspired by Michael Jackson." She chuckled till she looked at her watch.

"It's already 7:00, you two need to be at school before 7:15." She quickly ushered us to the door, grabbing our bags and handing them to us. "I need to grab Drew, her friends should be here any minute." "Wait," she stopped and looked at me questionably. "Yes?" "They had to have a name they used. What was it?" "I'll tell you after school." She grabbed my arm but I shook her off.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me." She sighed. "I don't remember their name, all I know is it started with a J. They wore gloves and masks." She turned toward dad. "Tristan, what were their names?" He looked up from his breakfast. "What?" Mom sighed impatiently. "The dancers, what name did they use?" He looked thoughtful.

"Jwock, no," he shook his head. "Jabbawick," he shook his head again. "What was it?" "Tristan!" "I'm trying!" He closed his eyes. "Head to school, when your father gets like that, it'll be a while before he remembers." She pushed us out the door with strength I never knew she had. When she got ready to close the door, he snapped his fingers. "I remember now," I looked at him.

"What is it?" He looked at me.

"Jabbawockeez."

 **Percy POV**

 _Dream_

 _"Perseus Jackson," I heard my mom say. "Where are you?!" I would've answered, if I wasn't in such awe at the man I'm watching. "Wow," I said in awe. "I know right?" I jumped and turned around and saw a boy around my age with blonde hair and startling blue eyes. "Who are you?" I said curiously. He smiled. "Jason, I'm a son of Jupiter." "My dad's Poseidon." "I think that means we're cousins." I smiled at him, already feeling a bond with Jason._

 _"Do you know who that is?" I questioned, pointing at the man dancing on TV. "I think his name is Michael Jackson." "My last name is Jackson!" I exclaimed._ _"We must be brothers!" He laughed. "What are you laughing at?" I demanded. "You. You're funny. You aren't brothers with him." "We have to be!" I protested. "Both our last names are Jackson." "Does he look anything like you?" I looked at the screen._

 _We didn't look alike. My skin is tan while his is a light brown. His hair is a curly black while mine is raven black. My eyes were a sea green while his were a dark brown. "You're right," I turned toward Jason, smiling sheepishly. "Do you still look alike?" I shook my head, embarrassed. "You're right," I said. "We don't look alike." He put his hand on my shoulder._

 _"It's alright, I was in the same position you were." I nodded. "He's good." Jason nodded. "That's what everyone calls the 'Moonwalk'. Because it looks like he's gliding." I nodded. "I want to be like him," Jason said wistfully. "But my dad forbids it, plus no one seems keen on doing it with me." "I will." He looked at me surprised._

 _"Really?" I nodded. "We could start now. Just mess around, try to get used to it, then we'll move up the latter." I extended my hand out to him. He shook it. "We'll create our own group," he said. "Make our own name." "One thing at a time Jason. We're only eight." He nodded, embarrassed. "By the way, I never got your name." I smiled._

 _"Percy."_

 _Dream ends._

I bolted upright. _Why can't I get a peaceful sleep?_ I looked around the room that's been mine for the last three years. It was simple. The walls were all white. My bed was right beside my window, a desk right beside it. My dresser was in the corner, along with a pile of dirty clothes.

"Best I put those in the basket before Aunt Hestia sees it." I muttered before throwing the covers off and standing up. I changed out of my shorts and put a pair of grey sweats on and started to throw all my dirty clothes in the basket. I headed to the bathroom, opening my door slowly, cringing at the sweaking sounds of the door.

Once I opened it enough to wear I could slip through, I stepped out into the hallway. Instead of heading to the bathroom, I walked through the hallway till I reached the door that led to the garage. I opened it and slip through, looking around till I found what I was looking for. _This is the reason I'm having all these dreams from the past._ I thought, picking up the box and sat on a wooden chair. _I could just throw them away._ _But I can't bear to do that to myself and everyone else._

I opened the box and was greeted with a white mask. The very same mask I wore. I grabbed it, remembering when the idea was suggested to wear these. I chuckled at the memory. I brought it to my face, but hesitated. _We took these off for a reason._ "Seems we're all having that problem." I jumped up, knocking the box off my lap as all its contents spilled onto the floor.

I spun around and saw Jason at the door. "What are you doing up?" I questioned. "I suppose I should be asking you the same question." His gaze dropped to the mask in my hands. "You too, huh?" I sighed and nodded. "I couldn't help myself." He walked towards the box and picked up a mask that had his initials on it.

"What dream was it this time?" "Ten years ago," I said. "When we first met." He nodded, tracing his fingers over his initials. "Yours?" "When Leo suggested we wear masks and gloves." I nodded, but sensed something else was bothering him. "Something else is on your mind," I said. "Mind sharing it?" He stopped tracing his initials.

"I had a dream about Jupiter." We always had those dreams that included our parents. Mine, Leo's, and Jason's are the worse. "When he hit me with the stapler." We didn't say anything, only sit there in silence till he spoke again. "Leo and the others came to me again." "Of course," I muttered but he continued. "Tried to convince me to try and convince you to give it another try. I told him no. We all agreed that we would never do it again." "So why are you telling me this?" He finally looked at me.

"Because I've seen you. Sometimes, you'll start tapping your foot, just little signs. Then I saw you in here, dancing. Even after three years, your skills are still the same. Personally, I've think you've gotten better." "One time Jason, it's not going to happen again." "Then explain why I've seen you in here for the past two weeks?" I looked away.

"Maybe we should." I snapped my head back towards him. "What?" "Not come back, but just dance. Just have fun." "We said the same thing three years ago," I said. "Look where it got us." "If we didn't, we'd still be on the streets." I scowled, he had a point there.

"What are you guys doing?" We turned to the door and saw Leo. "Talking," I picked up the box and tossed my mask into it, Jason caught on and tossed his in there also. "About?" "The past." He nodded and stood a few feet away from me and Jason.

"Do we do the right thing?" I knew what he was talking about. "Yes Leo," Jason said. "People were getting hurt because of us." "But just vanishing like that? No explanation?" "We aren't important to anybody Leo," I said. There's probably already a dance crew out there that surpassed us." He tossed a newspaper onto my lap. "Apparently not, people are still talking about it like it happened yesterday. It was on TV last night. People really want us to return." I shook my head.

"It's been three years. We're probably out of sync and everything." "Let's see." He whistled. I turned around and saw the Stolls and Frank. "One time," I sighed. "We all know you've been wanting to do it," Travis said. "So have we." "We don't have enough space." I gestured around. "Might as well drop it." "We can go to Derek," Leo said.

"He knows who we are, plus he's good friends with Aunt Hestia. He said if we ever come over, the people who go there won't say a thing." "How can we ensure they won't say anything?" Jason demanded. "If they do, half of New York will be at our front door." "Derek was there when Aunt Hestia came to get us. He's always looked after her _and_ us." Connor said.

"Plus we have Aunt Hera and Demeter on our side," Frank said. "Although it took Aunt Hera some more time." "It's 7 in the morning," I said."Derek's probably closed his little underground bar/dancehall." They shook their heads. "Light doesn't show up till 7:45, plus he closes at eight." I bit my tongue. "I just don't want it happening again." They nodded.

"It won't," Connor said. "That much I know." I looked at all of them. "You really wanna do this?" "Yeah!" I really didn't want to. I looked at Jason, "What do you think?" He shook his head. "I guess we can, but just one dance. No more, no less." I sighed but nodded and even allowed a small smile to break through. "Got your phone Jason?" He dug into his pocket. "Here you go," he handed me his phone. "We don't have anything." "We can wear those suits that we wasted like too hundred dollars on." Travis said.

"I'll get the hats," Frank said. "Their in the closet." "Don't wake up Aunt Hestia." He nodded and walked out the door. "One dance." "Two." I glared at Leo. "Didn't I just say one?" "One Leo," Jason said. "It'll take us about ten minutes to get to Derek, five minutes to get ready, about ten to twenty minutes for Derek to mix something up. By then, it'll be around 7:40." "We'll have to run back," I said.

"Aunt Hestia gets up around 7:45, we'll have to be lucky if she doesn't wake up." "We don't have to wait for Derek to mix something up." We all looked at Connor. "Remember, we already mixed up a quick tape. Went well with the dance we did." "Too bad we didn't get to do it live," Leo grumbled. "Let me call Derek," I dialed his number.

"Meet up at the front door. Jason, go help Frank. I'm worried he'll drop something and wake Aunt Hestia up." He nodded. "Amusing how Frank can spin on his head for so long, yet never fall. But he's very clumsy when he isn't dancing," Connor said. "How backward is that?" I put my finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet.

After a few rings, Derek answered. "Hello?" I could barely hear him, probably due to the music blaring in the background. "Derek, it's me. Percy." "Percy? Let me get to a better spot so I can hear you better." For a few minutes, all I heard was music till it slowly died away. "Can you hear me better?" "Much better," I said. "What's up Percy?" I looked around and saw only Leo and the Stolls.

"Remember when you said if we ever wanted to dance, we could come to your place." "Yeah, I remember, why?" "We're going to come over." I was greeted with silence. "And we're going to do one dance." "Percy," his voice was filled with shock. "Are you sure?" "Yes, just one dance. We already have a mix tape that we made in California." "So, are y'all coming back?" "No, we're not. We're just dancing. After that, we're gone."

"Alright, how long will it take for you to get here?" "Ten minutes." "Good, I'll get the stage ready. People always wonder why I have it, time for them to find out. See you soon." "Yep," I hung up and looked at Leo. "What'd he say?" I took a deep breath.

"We're good to go."

Linebreak

"Y'all ready?" Derek questioned. "Yep," I said. "Does everyone remember it?" They nodded. "Our minds may have forgotten, but our bodies have not." "Very true Frank." "I'ma head out there," Derek said. "Get them all pumped up." We nodded. "I don't know why we got these in dark green," Travis said. "It looks like a swamp monster threw up on us." I smiled slightly till it faded.

"If only he were here to see it." Everyone knew who I was talking about. "Do you think he'd like it?" Travis questioned. "Of course he would," Leo said. "But if only he could've seen it."

Derek started to speak as the lights dimmed. "They are the men behind the masks, the dancers with no names, the original ABDC champions, they are...the Jabbawockeez!"

"Let's head out." I put my mask on and walked out behind Frank and Travis. When everyone saw us, they seemed surprised and shell shocked before it erupted into screams and cheers. Even through all the screaming, I could hear them quote everything, word for word, even after three years.

"Be aware of the Jabbawock, my son." Travis said. "The sounds that bites, the beats that catch." Leo murmured. Frank was right, even though my mind forgot, my body did not. "But beware, the mock step bird." Connor said quietly. Jason spoke next. "And shun the infamous," I continued for him.

"Dreamer snatch."

 **Piper POV**

"What was the name of that dance crew?" I questioned. Silena looked up from her phone. "What?" I sighed. "The dance crew we were talking about?" "Jabbawockeez," she looked back at her phone and started to type before she stopped and looked at me. "Why so interested?" I didn't say anything. Only pull out my laptop. I didn't know how to type it so I typed jabba but didn't find it.

"Hey," she waved her hand in front of my face. "What?" I said annoyed. "Why so interested?" She questioned again. "I don't know," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Something has you interested. I won't tell anyone." I looked at her. "Promise?" "I swear." I knew Silena. She wouldn't go back on a promise unlike a Drew.

"You said they won a hundred thousand dollars, right?" She nodded. "Yeah, why?" "Why didn't they get a house? If they had a hundred thousand dollars, why wouldn't they spend some for a house and clothes?" She shrugged. "Who knows Piper, maybe they didn't want to spend it." I shook my head. "I searched for the recent buyings of houses with three to four rooms." "Any luck?" I shook my head again.

"I tried searching it from 2000 all the way to 2011." "And nothing?" "Nothing," I leaned back into the seat and sighed. "They must've been saving it." She opened her mouth to speak but I spoke again. "Not for themselves," she closed her mouth and frowned. "But for someone else." "But who?" "That's the question I'm trying to figure out Silena." Another thought came to me.

"Do you think it's possible they left California, not only to save people from harm, but also to be with the person their helping?" She looked thoughtful. "Possible, but they could be anywhere in the world." "True Silena." I jumped when someone tapped on the window. I looked and saw it was Calypso and my other friends. "Let's go," Silena said opening her car door.

"It's seven thirty. Everyone probably got their schedules." I put my laptop in my bag and got out. "What are you looking at?" Calypso questioned, due to her heritage, Half-Blood High was reluctant to let her come, but since my mother is an Olympian, she vouched for her. There was little the principle could do. "She's obsessed with a dance crew that no one has seen for the last three years." Silena said.

"Who?" Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter questioned. Katie is like her mother, who is also a Olympian. Peaceful, friendly, loves to plant flowers and beautiful. Her sister, Marinda, is the same way. "Jabbawockeez," Silena said. "I'm not obsessed," I said glaring at her. "It's just weird. They vanish completely without any warning." "Jabbawockeez," Katie mused.

"Dancers that wear gloves and masks?" I smirked at Silena, who was staring at Katie shocked. "Not you too." "They still talk about them," she said. "They said it's one of the biggest mysteries ever. There are so many explanations, but no one's sure why they vanished like that. People thought they would warn people before they lay down for a while." "But no one expected for them to vanish from the world completely." She nodded.

Calypso pulled out her phone. "Jabbawockeez." "Are you using that voice thing?" I questioned. She nodded and spoke. "Jabbawockeez. They are the original ABDC champions, but vanished after a shooting outside California Suites Hotel. Well, that's absolutely no help." Calypso said putting her phone in her pocket. "Piper knows quite a bit," Silena said. "Even have some theories that make more sense than anything you've heard on." Everyone looked at me.

Really?" Zoe Nightshade questioned. Zoe got into Half-Blood High trough Artemis, another Olympian. Artemis is known for her uncanny accuracy with the bow and her disgust against the whole male population. If Artemis catches any male hurting a woman, it is a terrifying experience for them, Zoe is just like that. "Tell them Piper," I blushed but spoke.

"After they won, they earned a hundred thousand dollars, right?" Everyone nodded. "You'd think they would buy a house and some clothes, but they didn't." Zoe scowled. "Typical, especially if it comes from a group of boys that won something like that." "You didn't hear everything Zoe," Silena said. "Listen." Zoe looked like she didn't want to, but nodded.

"What I came up with is they saved the money, but not for themselves, but for someone else." Everyone frowned. "I find that hard to believe," Zoe said. "Especially, it it's from a group of boys." I continued once Zoe stopped speaking. "After the shooting, they left California, but not only to prevent people from getting hurt, but to live with the person their helping." "That's something Piper," Katie said.

"But it's been three years. Surely they would be back." "Yes," I said. "But that's where another theory comes in." "And that is?" Calypso questioned. "The person their trying to help isn't taking the money, or they just aren't giving it to them." "I think it's that one," Zoe said. "Of course you do, Zoe." Silena said. "But if it is that one, why would they be there? Why can't they just leave California and go somewhere else and continuing dancing?" I questioned. Zoe didn't say anything, she knew I was right.

"That's something," Calypso said as we entered the building. "It really is. What else do you know?" "There's six of them, all boys. Four of them are related through the same grandfather." They stared at me shocked, except for Zoe, who looked disgusted. "The other two are cousins. Sort of the leaders, one has a scar on his bottom lip from where his father hit him with a stapler." Everyone winced.

"So all I can say is, look for a boy with a scar on his bottom lip." "You think they'll be here?" Marinda questioned. "Possibly, this is a school for the talented, and they are are obviously, in that category." "But don't you think that'll give them away?" She said. "Someone will notice." I shrugged and walked to the front office where I'll get my schedule.

"Yes, ma'am," I heard as I neared the office. "So they all have experience in Auto Collision Course, understandable. But they have to have another skill they excel in order to attend Half-Blood High and they have to have an Olympian vouch for them." We walked in and saw the office manager on the phone. "Hold on please," he mouthed while we nodded. "Looks like someone's trying to get their kid in." Katie said.

After a few minutes, the manager's eyes widened. "O-Okay," he stuttered out, voice laced with shock and disbelief. "So one excels in Robotics, Greek Mythology, and Auto Collision, what's his name? Leo, last name?" He questioned. "Um, I need his last name so I can enroll him in Hephaestus' and Athena's classes." He looked like he wanted to argue but nodded. "Alright, he'll give me his last name when he gets here." We exchanged glances. The only people who have that type of authority to do something like that are the Olympians.

"Two excel in Track, Greek Mythology, and Auto Collision, what are their names?" He nodded. "Connor and Travis. So they will also be in Athena's and Hephaestus' classes also. Another excels in Physical Strength, Greek Mythology, and Auto Collision. Frank, got it. He will be in Ares, Athena, and Hephaestus' classes. The last two?" He questioned.

"Both excel in Fencing," our eyes widened. "Fencing?" Silena questioned. "Not many people excel in that, it's hard." "Both excel in Greek Mythology, Auto Collision, and Physical Strength." He nodded, impressed. "Quite the boys you have ma'am, not many kids excel in three classes, much less four. One of the two excel in Swimming. Going to be sore that young man." He cleared his throat.

"So Leo is set for Auto Collision, Greek Mythlogy, and Robotics. Connor and Travis are set for Track, Greek Mythology, and Auto Collision. Frank is set for Physical Strength, Greek Mythology, and Auto Collision. Jason is set for Fencing, Greek Mythology, Auto Collision, and Physical Strength. Perseus is set for Fencing, Greek Mythology, Auto Collision, Physical Strength, and Swimming. Is that correct?" I looked at everyone.

"Wow," Calypso said. "That's something. Those boys will probably have girls throwing themselves at them left and right." Zoe scowled and hit her in the shoulder. "It is true." Silena said. "Three of them are in Physical Strength, and two do Track. They all do something sports wise. Except for the Leo kid." "But they all do Auto Collision," Katie added.

"So they aren't necessarily weak. I'm kind of interested to see that Perseus and Jason." "You just want to see them in muscle shirts, that's all." Silena smirked at Katie while she scowled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies," the office manager said apologetically. "It's fine," I said. "Who was that?" "Said her name was Hestia. Her sisters are Hera and Demeter." We looked at him surprised. "Hera and Demeter have a sister?" Katie said surprised. "Apparently so Katie, why she isn't on the Council surprises me." "And the boys?" I questioned.

"Who are they?" "Boys are talented, obviously, in multiple things." We nodded. "Who vouches for them?" "Surprisingly Piper, Hera, Demeter along with Hades." Our eyes widened. Demeter has only vouched for Katie and Miranda. Hades only vouched for his three children Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, and Hazel Levesque, and Hera has never vouched for anyone. So to hear those three Olympians is pretty surprising.

"They going to be here?" Calypso questioned. "Yes, a little late though because they're out grabbing supplies for their Aunt. I'll say somewhere around 8, maybe 8:15." He handed me my schedule.

"Best y'all get to class, it's already 7:40."

 **Percy POV**

"That went super clean," Travis whispered once we got inside. "Told you we'd make it back before Aunt Hestia woke up." "Where were you?" We stiffened. "You were saying, Travis?" Leo said sarcastically. I hid the mask before turning around and saw Aunt Hestia sitting in her rocking chair, staring at us expectantly. "Just walking around," I said. "Come on guys, let's head to bed." We went to walk past her but she snatched the mask out of my hand.

"Derek told me, left a voicemail." Me and Jason glared murderously at the others. "Sit down." We knew better to argue with Aunt Hestia, especially me and Jason. We sat on the couches across from her. "Derek said you did pretty good," she said. "Said you looked like robots." "It would've been better if our seventh member was here," Frank said.

"You have to let that go." We shook our heads. "Not that. They could've helped him. Instead, they leave because we refused to follow in their footsteps," I spat. "You didn't know until the last minute," she said. "There's was nothing you could do." "So it gives them the right to leave?" I demanded. "What? They think changing their names would do something?" She sighed and stood up.

"I'll make breakfast. Your Aunt Hera and Aunt Demeter should be here any minute. You should go get ready." We looked at her confused. "Ready for what?" Connor questioned. She didn't answer, only walk into the kitchen. "Let's go help her," I said standing up. "You know she isn't feeling well." They nodded.

We all stood up. "Frank, can you put these up?" I gestured to my mask. He nodded.

"Put them back in the box in the garage."

Linebreak

"What are you boys wearing?" Aunt Hera questioned shocked. I looked up from my breakfast. "They went to Derek's." They nodded, understanding what we did. "And?" Aunt Demeter questioned. "He said we looked like robots and not actually humans," Leo said in a robotic voice, making us laugh. "Did you record it?" "It was one dance Aunt Hera," Jason said.

"It won't happen again." "That's what you think." She said giving us each a kiss on the cheek along with Aunt Demeter. "What do you boys think about Half-Blood High?" We looked at her surprised. "Personally Aunt Hera," I said. "I think it's stupid. Since the students that go there are _gifted,_ that doesn't give them the right to start school when other schools are only halfway through their school year." Jason nodded. "And they get out after the first week of January?" He shook his head.

"It's unfair." "Don't forget about the students," Frank added in while we scowled. "Arrogant and cocky," Connor said. "So overall, you hate it?" Aunt Demeter questioned while we nodded. Aunt Hera started to dig in her purse. "Well, you boys are going to have to deal with it." We stared at her confused till she pulled out a folder and tossed it onto the table.

It had the symbol of Half-Blood High. "You didn't-" Jason said is shock and disbelief. I snatched the folder up and opened it. "You enrolled us?" I demanded. "You boys need to get out," Aunt Hestia said. "Make friends." "We have friends!" Jason protested. "Minus each other." We didn't say anything. "All of you have been bitter for the last three years," Aunt Demeter said.

"You hardly smile and only talk to everyone whose at this table, plus Derek. It's time to release all of that anger and sadness." I stood up. "You weren't there!" I snapped, glaring at her. "You weren't there when our parents disappeared in the middle of the night. When people came to our door and said we had to pay the house bill or leave." "Percy," Hestia said. "Sit down." I clenched my fists.

"You weren't there when we had to sleep under bridges when it was raining. You weren't there when everyone counted us out. We barely got in. If it wasn't for the interviewer, Maria, we'd still be on the streets!" I was breathing hard, digging my nails so deep into my hands I was bleeding. "Percy," Aunt Hestia said softly.

"At least give it a chance. Please," I softened. Everyone knew Aunt Hestia was sick, but no one knew what it was because she wouldn't go to the hospital. Guilt wore me down. I shouldn't even be arguing with her. It isn't good for her health.

"Okay," I nodded. "We'll give it a shot." She smiled. "Things will go good for you and the others Percy, it'll just be in the most unlikely places." I nodded till she started to adjust my hat. "Although you wear those for your dances," she said. "They look pretty good." I smiled, taking her hands off and picking up the folder. "So we're going?" Leo said dreadfully. I nodded. "Man," Travis put his head in his hands. "Watch us get into a fight on the first day." "I know how you boys get around bullies," Aunt Hera said.

"Don't go and get into fights, but I won't stop you if it comes to bullying." We nodded. "We'll try," Jason promised. "We really will." With that, we headed to our bedrooms.

Linebreak

We got off the transit bus and stood in front of Half-Blood High. "I can't believe we're doing this," Travis muttered, looking around. "We made a promise to Aunt Hestia we'll try, remember?" Jason said giving me a look. "I remember Jason, don't give me that look." "Why did we decide to wear our hats?" Frank questioned.

"I thought we were going to try and keep a low profile." "Three years Frank," I said. "People most likely forgot what we looked like. But they remember our dances. We'll be fine." "Hopefully," Travis muttered, pulling his hat lower over his eyes. "Let's go." I walked into Half-Blood High with everyone behind us.

Students stopped and gave us curious looks. "So much for not attracting attention," Leo mumbled. "Ma'am," a teacher stopped and looked at me. "Yes," she said smiling. "Do you know where the main office is?" She raised an eyebrow, but pointed to our left. I looked and saw the office was right beside us. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," I said rubbing my neck sheepishly. "Are you new here?" We all nodded. "Are we allowed to wear hats?" Jason said. She nodded. "Though there are a few classes that won't let you." "Do you know what classes those are?" "Robotics, Physical Strength, and Auto Collision." We thanked her and walked into the office.

Thankfully, it was just the office manager. "Hi, can I help you?" "Uh, our Aunt called," I said. "Hestia." He nodded and pulled out a clipboard. "Percy, Jason, Frank, Travis, Connor, and Leo?" We nodded. "Great, now you can give me your last names and I can get you enrolled in the program." We exchanged glances.

 _Hopefully this works._ I thought before speaking. "Actually, we would like to keep our last names a secret." He shook his head. "I'm sorry young man, but I need your last name." Jason grabbed my shoulder and whispered something in my ear.

I looked at him surprised, but he spoke. "It's the only way to go here without going back on Aunt Hestia's promise _and_ without getting swarmed by the press." The office manager looked at us confused. "What are you talking about?" I looked at him, then back at Jason. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Positive." I turned back to the office manager.

"Our parents are Olympians," I started. "But we aren't on good terms with them. They actually don't even know we're here in New York." He frowned. "Our aunts got us in. We aren't related to them, but they let us call them that." He nodded. "What I'm about to tell you _cannot_ leave this room." He looked at us for a few seconds before laughing.

"You boys are good, but I need your last names so I can get you enrolled." His laughter slowly died down when he realized we weren't laughing. "So, you're actually telling the truth?" We nodded. "So what are you? Like famous people hiding?" He joked. "Yes." His eyes widened.

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"What do you know about the Jabbawockeez?"

 **So, very different than any Percy Jackson Fanfiction you've ever read before. On the Olympians, I'm making it slightly different. Ares, Hermes, and Hephaestus will be Zeus's children. Hera, Hestia, Demeter, and Hades will be children of Rhea. Poseidon and Zeus will be children of Kronos. Artemis and Apollo will be children of Leto and Athena will be the daughter of Metis and so forth.**

 **I used Frank and Leo because it fit the plot perfectly. Due to both their mothers dying. Travis and Connor, I just used them because I want to.**

 **If you think I'm abandoning my other stories, I am not. This was just a really cool idea that I wanted to share with everyone.**

 **If you haven't checked out my two newest stories, go and check them out. This, and The Apprentice, please go check them out and tell me what you think about them.**

 **The video that I used is on Youtube. It's called Jabbawockeez| Performance HHI's 2012 World Hip Hop Dance Championship Finals.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

When I finished, he stared us in shock and disbelief. "The Jabbawockeez," he said. "America's Best Dance Crew. What made you come here?" I ignored his question and spoke. "So, do you understand why we don't want our last names exposed?" He realized I didn't answer his previous question, but didn't push it. "Someone will recognize your names," he said. "Then it'll spread like a wild fire." "People are bound to remember our last name than our first." Jason said.

"So," Leo started. "Can you help us?" He nodded. "I'll give your classes a call and tell them." We sighed. "Thank you," I said gratefully. "You don't know how much you helped us." He handed us our schedules. "Don't worry about it, how long you going to be here?" "Just this school year," Jason said. "After that, we're gone." He nodded, then asked a question that surprised us.

"Have you ever thought of returning?" He questioned. "If we wanted to return," Jason said. "We already would've." "We stopped dancing three years ago," I said. "It's in the past." We took our schedules and headed for the door.

"Wait," we stopped and turned towards him questionably. "Yes?" He reached under the desk and pulled out a pair of keys. "There's a dancing class up on the second floor, right beside the photography class and robotics class. You'll know it when you see it. No one's in there from 7:45 to noon." He tossed it to me.

"My sons a big fan of you guys. He said you inspired him. You inspired a lot of people, me included." I didn't say anything, only nod and walked out of the office with everyone behind me. "Told you Percy," Leo said. I shook my head. "I said it before, I'll say it again. It's over. If we reveal ourselves, history will repeat itself, then we'll have to move again. I just wanna relax and put this behind me." He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

I looked at the first class on the schedule. "I have Greek Mythology with Athena," I looked at everyone. "How about you?" They nodded. "Good, we all have the same first hour." "Something tells me you aren't going to like Athena," Jason said. I shrugged. "Most of my teachers didn't like me anyway. I don't care, this teacher won't be any different." We walked down the hallway, looking for room 607.

"Found it," Leo said pointing at a door a few more rooms down. "Let's go introduce ourselves." Leo and Travis muttered something and pulled their hats lower. "Pull those any lower, you'll run into a wall." I stood in front of the door, hearing the teacher speak about the war between the gods and Titans.

"Ready to introduce ourselves?" "No," Connor said. I smirked. "That's the spirit." I knocked on the door.

 **Piper POV**

"Hey Annabeth," I greeted. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Got into Half-Blood High through her mother Athena and her brain. No doubt, one of the prettiest girls at Half-Blood High with her blonde princess curls. "Hey Piper," she smiled and scooted over. "Is your mom here?" I questioned hoping she isn't. "When _isn't_ she here?" I groaned. "What are we doing?" "Studying the war between the Titans and gods." "At least it's easy," Silena said.

"Bianca, all I need is the Hades' figurine and I'll have the full set!" "There's Bianca," Anabeth said. "Hazel and," she groaned. "Nico." Everyone else groaned. I looked at Annabeth and everyone else. "Why so hard in him?" I questioned. "He's only fourteen. He's surrounded by eighteen year olds." "There are other fourteen year olds here he can hang out with," Annabeth said.

"He's a son of Hades," I said. "It's hard for him to talk to other kids." "So he has to literally attach himself to his sister's hip?" Silena questioned. "Would you rather have him out on the streets and doing drugs?" "If it gets him away from us, then yes." Even though she muttered it, I heard it. "Annabeth!" I hit her in the arm, hard.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her shoulder, glaring at me. "You probably left a bruise." "Good," I said glaring back at her. "Just watch, something good is going to happen to Nico. Something that's never happened. Then his sister will regret ignoring him." "What are you, a fortune teller?" Katie said. "It's true," I said. "Those who actually suffered receive the best." "Then why haven't I received the best?" Silena questioned.

Bianca, Hazel, and Nico neared us. Bianca whirled on Nico. "Nico, for the last time, I don't care about your Mytho-Magic cards or your stupid dream about meeting a group of dancers that no one has seen for three years!" Nico recoiled, his expression hurt. My heart went out to him. _He's only trying to fit in Bianca. Maybe you should quit pushing him away before something happens._

Nico nodded, clutching a notebook to his chest. "I'm sorry," he muttered. Bianca nodded and sat down, running her hand through her hair, failing to notice the tears falling on Nico's face before he wiped them away furiously, Hazel comforting him. That's the reason I don't talk to her. She knows I don't like her, but she doesn't know why.

"Hey guys," "Hey Bianca," Annabeth said. "Nico bugging you again?" "You have no idea." Nico and Hazel walked up to us. "Hey everyone!" He piped happily. That was one thing that surprised everyone at Half-Blood High. Nico is able to hide and change his emotions in the blink of an eye. "Hey Nico," I smiled at him and moved my bag out of the seat next to me.

"Hey Piper," he plopped down in the seat. "How was your summer?" "Good, how about yours?" He made a face. "My stepmom made me plant with her." I laughed. "How was your summer everyone?" He looked at everyone. No one answered till I elbowed Annabeth and kicked Silena in the shin. "Good," Annabeth said glaring at me.

I noticed the notebook in Nico's hands was open. "What are you drawing Nico?" I said gesturing to the notebook. His expression brightened. "I'm trying to draw the Jabbawockeez," he said. "But I don't have any colored pencils." I reached into my bag and pulled some out. "You can use mine before I head to art class." He thanked me and started to draw whatever he was drawing.

Athena walked in and everyone instantly went quiet. _Guess class has officially started._

Linebreak

Just when I was about to fall asleep, someone knocked on the door. Athena was obviously miffed someone interrupted her, but I was glad. "We're new here," everyone looked up at that. "New students," Annabeth said confused. "Usually everyone's already enrolled before we start." "Come in," Athena said opening the door.

Instead of seeing one, I saw six. "Six," Annabeth said surprised. I realized they were the boys that were going to come late. Apparently, Silena realized also. "That's the boys from the office." Annabeth looked at us. "You know them?" We shook our heads. "Their some kids who we heard about before we got our schedules," Katie said.

Everyone looked at the newcomers curiously. "Drew's up to something," Silena said. I looked at her. "How do you know?" "Because she has that look in her eyes that says 'I'm going to get him as my boyfriend no matter what'." I looked at the newcomers.

They were tall, to begin with, or at three of them were. Two were around 5'11, maybe 6'1. The last was the shortest of them, at least 5'9, 5'10. I couldn't tell if they were muscular or not because of the hoodies and jackets they wore. Plus they wore some weird looking hats. "What are your names?" Athena picked up the sheet. "The principle said he'll call you and explain everything." She narrowed her eyes.

"I need your names or else I'll have to write you up." They shrugged, much to everyone's surprise and shock. "You'll try, the principle won't do anything. Like I said, he'll explain everything." Athena looked like she was about to explode. She reached for the phone, only for it to ring. "Best you answer that." Athena growled. "Pick a seat." She picked up the phone. They turned to us and everyone gasped.

"Oh my," I heard Calypso say. To say they were hot, is an understatement. There were two who must've been twins, both had brown hair and light blue eyes. But they had these looks that told me they weren't up to any good. Another reminded me of a cute Latino elf, if there were ever any Latino elfs out there, but something told me to not trust him around deadly objects. Another looked like Chinese and was muscular like a football linebacker, but the last two had my attention.

Both looked like gods. One had blonde hair and high cheekbones. The other had raven black hair that was messy, as if he tried to comb it but gave up. He also had high cheekbones, but their eyes were what had my attention.

They were a electric blue and a sea green. They scanned the room. _Probably trying to find seats._ I thought till the Chinese boy pointed at us. No, not at us, behind us. They walked past everyone, who still stared at them. It was Luke Castellan who broke the silence. "Hey, where'd you get those hats, a thrift shop?" A few people snickered. The boy with the sea green eyes spoke.

"Where'd you get those jeans? From under a bridge after they were ran over and tossed in the mud?" Everyone snickered or laughed. Luke stood up, his face red. He stood face to face with him. "You think you're real funny, don't you?" "Not really, just stating the truth son of Hermes," Luke looked surprised. "Maybe Hermes needs to get some better clothes for you." Luke looked ready to knock him out.

One of the twins stood in between them. "Come on Percy," he smiled at the boy with sea green eyes. "Thought we promised to try and _not_ get in trouble," he turned towards Luke. "Don't mind him, he's a little grumpy. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he extended his hand out to Luke. I watched him closely, he was smiling, at ease, _way_ to at ease. Luke just stared at him. "Come on, don't leave a brother hanging." Luke growled and shoved him, but the boy barely moved.

"Fine," he slowly put his hand back in his pocket. He turned towards them. "I guess he doesn't want to be friends." They just shrugged. "Don't know what he's missing." He nodded and walked past Luke, smiling. _Why are you smiling?_ I thought till he stopped beside our table and pulled out a pair of car keys. _Luke's_ keys.

My eyes widened. _How did he get those?_ I thought shocked. He turned toward us and winked. "Names Travis," he held up Luke's keys. "Any one of you ladies care to go for a ride?" We stared at him shocked. He was suddenly shoved forward. "Travis, quit screwing around and sit down," he looked at the person behind him, who must've been his twin. "Dang Connor, no need to be rough." "My feet hurt." Travis rolled his eyes and walked to the round table behind us. His twin, Connor, didn't even glance at us.

The Chinese boy walked past us and sat beside the twins. The Latino elf stopped beside us, looking at Hazel's watch. "Your watch isn't working." Hazel looked at her watch and was surprised to see it wasn't working. "How did you-" "I can fix it if you'd like," he suggested. "I don't think you have the tools." He grinned and tapped his bag, where I heard clinking sounds.

"Trust me," he said. "I can fix it." Hazel took off her watch and slowly gave it to him. "Please don't steal it," she pleaded. "It means a lot to me." He nodded. "I won't. I'll give it back." "How do we know you'll give it back?" Calypso said suspiciously. "Actually, how can we trust you?" He looked at her. "You don't." Before Hazel could react, he walked off, leaving the other two.

They looked at us, then at the other four who walked past us, then back toward us. Up close, their eyes looked even more beautiful, but also much more piercing, as if they're trying to look into my soul. The one with the sea green eyes spoke. "Stay away from them." Zoe spoke. "What are you talking about? They talked to us." "But you answered didn't you?" Zoe went to speak but Calypso spoke first.

"Do you not like us?" "We don't take kindly to children of the Olympians." "And what makes you think we're their kids?" Katie questioned. They raised an eyebrow. "Do we look stupid?" The one with electric blue eyes said. "It's pretty obvious," he said. "You're a daughter of Demeter and she must be your sister." He gestured to Miranda.

"You two are daughters of Hades," he pointed at Hazel and Bianca. "You're a daughter of Athena," he gestured to Annabeth. "And you two are daughters of Aphrodite." We stared at him shocked. "Jason, sit down." _Jason, huh?_ The electric blue eyed boy nodded, leaving us with the boy with the sea green eyes. "So, since children of the Olympians are pretty dense, let me say it again. Stay away from them. Don't come near us, and please, quit staring at us. It makes you look like idiots." I knew right then, I didn't like him or Jason.

"Perseus," Athena called. "Jason, sit down." _Perseus must be his real name._ I thought. _Percy must be a nickname._ He got ready to walk past us till he looked at Nico and froze. "What are you drawing?" He sounded curious as to what Nico was drawing. Nico looked up for the first time and blinked, as if just noticing them. "What?"

"What are you drawing?" Nico smiled and showed him. "I'm trying to draw the Jabbawockeez." The others behind us froze and looked at Nico. "Jabbawockeez," Travis questioned. Nico nodded. "Yeah, their my favorite dance crew," he said happily. "I'd give anything to see them in person." Perseus, or Percy, looked at Nico in shock before it changed into a smile.

It looked foreign on him, but it fit his features perfectly. I looked behind me and saw the other boys looking at him in shock. "How about you let me draw it?" Nico shook his head furiously. "I won't throw that one away, little man. I just want to help." Nico looked at him. "You'll help me?" He nodded. "I'll make it look so good, it'll look like a photo." Nico liked that idea and quickly handed him the notebook along with my colored pencils.

I opened my mouth to speak but he was already heading to the back. I looked at Nico. "You just handed him my colored pencils," I said. "Now I don't know if I'll ever get them back." He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, wait, why wouldn't you get them back?" "Because," Calypso started. "Our first talk wasn't really a good one." I looked back once more and saw they were all doing different things.

The twins, Connor and Travis, were messing around with Luke's keys. The Chinese boy was just sitting there with his hat covering his eyes. The Latino elf was messing around with Hazel's watch, Jason was sitting there deep in thought, and Percy was drawing. I tried to look at what he was drawing but couldn't. "Hey," Silena shook my shoulder.

"What?" I said confused. "Quit staring, you're starting to end up like Drew." I glared at her. "Plus Athena's giving us a dirty look." I looked at my essay and started to work on it, but ended up looking back at them, _again._

I looked at Percy and saw he was still drawing. I noticed he tends to bit his lip from time to time or he'll tap on the desk. He stopped drawing and looked up, as if he knew I was looking at him.

I don't know how long I looked into his sea green eyes, but it felt like an eternity. A hardness appeared in them, he suddenly scowled and looked down at the drawing. I turned around and focused on my essay.

 _Who are you?_ I thought. _And why do you hate us so much? Whatever it is, I intend on finding out._

Linebreak

The bell rung, snapping me out of my daze. "Finally," Silena said. "That took forever." "Class is over?" I said puzzled. "Yeah," Silena said. "Time went by slow." I looked at the table where the boys were at and saw they were gone. "Where'd they go?" I pointed at the desk. "Left about thirty minutes ago," Calypso said. "When the first bell rung." "So they stole my colored pencils and Hazel's watch." I threw my arms in the air.

"And here, I thought we could actually be friends," Katie said. "They seemed pretty funny." Suddenly, someone ran into the classroom. "Good, you're still here." I realized it was one of the twins. I didn't know what to do so I did the first thing that came to my mind, I tried to slap him. "I come to return your personal belongings and this is how you thank us." In a blur, his hands caught mine.

Everyone stared at him shocked and surprised. "What?" "Promise you won't slap me." I really wanted to hit him but my logical side won. I nodded. He smiled and released my head. "They send their regards," he gave Hazel her watch. "Leo sends his regards, said if it ever stops working, he'll fix it for free." Hazel seemed flustered.

"Oh," she said. "Tell him I said thank you." He nodded and handed me my colored pencils. "Well, see ya," "Wait!" Katie said. Everyone stared at her confused. "Yes?" "Who are you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why does it matter?" I spoke. "Because you don't seem like a bad person." He looked at me. "Neither do you." We frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" "Hold up," he jogged to the door and peeked out, looking both ways before closing the door and locking it. "I'm not going to hurt you," he held his hands up. "Just don't want Connor to run down here or Percy, especially Percy." The way he said it made it sound like if he got caught telling us whatever he was going to tell us, he'll get in trouble.

"Alright, you're probably wondering why Percy and Jason were being jerks, huh?" "Who?" Marinda questioned confused. "The boys with the sea green and electric blue eyes?" I said. He nodded. "Why were they jerks," Katie questioned. "We didn't even do anything to them." "The truth is," he sat on Athena's desk. "We don't even really want to be here." We looked at him surprised.

"That's a first," Annabeth said. "Usually everyone wants to get here." "If you knew our story," he said. "You'll understand why we don't want to be here." "Then tell us," Silena said. "No can do, maybe for another time. But I will tell you some things." "Then tell us." He grinned. "I would if you quit interrupting me." Katie blushed in embarrassment.

"We have bad history with Olympians, which is part of the reason we don't want to be here. The other part of the reason is we have far more important things to do than be here." "What are they?" He just stared at Annabeth. "He'll tell us if you'll shut up," I said. "Alright," she put her hands up. "Fine, I'll stay quiet." "No you won't," I muttered.

"Will both of you shut up?!" Silena demanded. "If y'all are just going to argue, I'll go." "Wait," Katie said. "We'll let you speak." "You sure?" We nodded. "Alright, the main is our aunt is sick. We want to help her, but she won't let us take her to the hospital. The other reason is the Olympians we have a bad history with teach classes here." Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, "No, I will not tell you who they are." Annabeth closed her mouth.

"Our aunts sent us here because they think we're bitter. We don't talk to anyone outside the small group of people we do talk to. We're basically here to try and make friends, and to get rid of years of bitterness and sadness, but it's kind of hard when we refuse to let anyone near us. But it's really tough with Percy and Jason," I couldn't help myself. "Why?" I blurted out. "Because Percy and Jason are more bitter than me, Connor, Frank, and Leo combined. They hate the Olympians and everything that their included in." "And that includes us?" Annabeth questioned.

He nodded. "Personally, I don't think you're a bad person, or any of you," he looked at everyone else. "But it's one against five. I think Connor might give in soon, then Frank, and Leo. But Jason and Percy won't give in too easily." "Can't you just convince them?" Calypso suggested. "Trust me, I've been trying for years and they haven't given in." "Why do you listen to them if you think we're good people?" Katie questioned.

He sighed. "Because if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here." Our eyes widened. "They've always led us. But now, I think their bitterness and sadness is blinding them." He looked at the clock. "I got to get back," "Back to what?" "Track practice," he said. "I used my break to bring you your stuff." He headed to the door. "I had to leave my track shoes outside, I'll get in trouble if I left marks on the school hallways." "You said you had problems with the Olympians," he nodded. "Which Olympians?" He looked like he was debating on telling us or not.

"We won't tell anyone," Miranda said. "I have a problem with Hermes," he said. "I won't tell you anyone else's. But mine is Hermes, and sadly, he's the track coach." He unlocked the door. "I'll tell you what," he turned towards us. "I'll make a deal with you." "We're listening." I said.

"If you figure out which Olympians we hate, I'll tell you everything about us." Our eyes widened. "Our past, why we won't reveal our last names, and," he leaned toward us, a grin on his face. "I'll even pitch in a few things about the Jabbawockeez. Things that no one know about." We stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"You want to know what happened to them, don't you?" "I do," I said. "I want to know where they went and where their at now." He raised an eyebrow. "Going to stalk them?" "No," I shook my head. "I just want to know why they vanished like that." "Everyone has a reason for doing something. Theirs had to be a pretty good reason for disappearing like that." He stepped out into the hallway.

"I'll tell you this," he smiled. "If you want to find them, don't look too far. You'll overlook small things that are very important. Plus, something tells me you girls can bring them out of the shadows." "You're awfully confident in us," Zoe said. "Why?" He smirked and looked around. "Because the Jabbawockeez are a lot more closer than you think." My eyes widened.

"The next time we meet, I won't be nice. But don't worry, I'm just acting. We'll act like this meeting never happened. If you want to find the Jabbawockeez, you have to dig deeper than anyone else. If you find one of them, you find all of them. They don't stray to far from each other." He tossed Nico a notebook. "Percy hopes you like it." With a nod, he left.

Nico opened the notebook and gasped. "That's cool!" He showed us and I'll admit, the drawing was good. Better than anything I've ever seen. "That's beautiful," Calypso said. The drawing looked so real it looked like a photo. There were five of them, one in front with his mask on, his head tilted to the side. "Make sure you be careful with that Nico," I said. He nodded quickly.

"I know, I'm going to be extra careful with it." "That's cool how he made the name look like it was written in Chinese," Silena said. "I'm actually quite jealous." We gathered up our things and headed to our next class, which was art.

"You're thinking aren't you?" Silena questioned as we walked down the hallway. "Yes," I said. "About what he said?" I nodded. "Piper, you do realize he's probably lying?" Zoe said. "There's no way he knows something that everyone else doesn't." "He sounded like he was telling the truth," Katie said. "He sounded very convincing." "That's just the thing," she said.

"He got Luke's keys without even trying. Who knows what he'll do to Luke's car. He'll probably drive it into a ditch and leave it." "I don't mind that," Silena said. "He's a jerk anyway." We stepped into Ms. Ray's class just as the bell rang. "Nearly late on the first day ladies." She smiled at us. I liked Ms. Ray. She was sweet and kind.

Once we got situated, she spoke. "So, first thing first, does anyone have a type of art to share with us?" I nudged Nico. He looked at me. I pointed at the notebook, but he shook his head furiously. "Someone might try and steal it." "Ms. Ray won't let anyone steal it, trust me." "Anyone?" Ms. Ray questioned. Everyone shook their head but Nico raised his hand.

Ms. Ray noticed and spoke. "Nico, do you have a piece of art you'll like to share?" He nodded shyly and stood up. "A friend drew this for me in Greek Mythology." He handed her the notebook, reluctantly. She opened it and her eyes widened. "Nico," her voice was filled with awe and shock. "Whose your friend? They obviously has talent. I would love for him to join our class." "His name is Percy," he said.

"He's new here along with a few more students." She looked at him. "Would you try and invite him to class tomorrow?" Nico nodded eagerly. "Yes ma'am, I'll try." She nodded and handed him back his notebook, which he took back eagerly. "Told you," I said once he sat back down. "I had to be cautious." I rolled my eyes.

Time must've flew by. The bell rung again, making me jump slightly. "Lunch time," I started to put my stuff up. Let me tell you why we're having lunch after two hours. Our class schedules are different from everyone else's. It's all based on how many classes you have. Since I have three, which are Greek Mythology, art, and photography. Which means I spend two hours in Greek Mythology, two in art, then our hour and fifteen minute break, then my last class, which is photography. It's all based on how many classes we have, the more you have, the less time you spend in a class.

"Where did Miranda go?" I questioned, picking up my things. "I thought she was using the bathroom?" "I thought the same thing," Katie said before shrugging. "Oh well, she'll meet up with us at lunch." Just then, she burst through the door. "There you are," Katie said. Miranda shook her head. "You have to see this." We looked at her confused.

"See what?" Katie questioned. "It can wait," Silena said picking up her bag. "Charlie is waiting on me." "It's those boys, " everyone looked at her. "What about them?" She turned towards me.

"Their dancing."

Linebreak

"You have to be quiet," she whispered. "That's why I didn't come back." "How'd they get in?" Annabeth questioned. "They must've been given a key," I said. "But why?" Miranda shushed us. "Come on Jason," I heard as we neared the door. "You too Percy." We looked at Miranda questionably but she shrugged. "Don't know, they've been trying to convince Percy and Jason to dance for the last thirty minutes, but they've refused every time." "One dance, after that, we won't bring it up every again." It went silent.

"One dance Leo," I heard Percy say. "Sweet! Let's bring up old memories." There must've been a radio in there. "No, no old memories," Jason said. "The music Jason," Travis said before a song I knew very well came on.

"P.Y.T., Michael Jackson." Annabeth looked at us confused. "Their going to dance to this?" "Let's see." I moved past them and looked over and barely restrained the gasp. "What?" I heard Annabeth questioned. "What is it?" I didn't say anything, only keep my eyes glued on what I saw. "No way," I said breathless. "I thought they would be decent, but, this," I shook my head. "It's incredible." "Move," I moved over and let the rest see.

"Wow," Calypso said. They were doing all sorts of things: backflips, front flips, all kind of things. But I don't think they were actually trying to dance, just mess around.

The song ended and they started to turn to us. "Let's go," I grabbed Annabeth and Silena by the shoulder. "We don't want to get caught." We left before they came to the door and headed to lunch. "That was impressive," Calypso said. "Were they trying to dance or were they messing around?" "I think they were messing around Annabeth," I said.

"Do you think their the Jabbawockeez?" Calypso questioned once we grabbed our lunch. "Possibly," I said. "Let's eat outside," Miranda suggested. "It's too crowded in here." We agreed and headed outside.

Once we got outside, we were surprised to see Travis and the others there instead of in the dance class. "Is he coming towards us?" Katie said. "Who?" I looked up and saw Percy walking towards us. I groaned. "I thought you said to stay away from you," Calypso said. He raised an eyebrow, "I did." "Then why are you here?" I said. "To return this," he raised up Hazel's watch.

"Leo, didn't you return this?" "I did," the Latino elf said. "I do wonder how it ended up by the door." He tossed it to Hazel. "Were you spying on us?" "Why would we do that?" I said, but secretly, I was hoping he bought it. "Oh, I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe to figure out who we are?" I decided to take a risk.

"Like a group of dancers?" He seemed surprised. "What?" I shrugged. "What were you doing in the dancing class?" "So you were spying on us." "Did I say that?" He shrugged. "It certainly sounded like it." I shook my head. "Well, you're wrong buddy?" "So we're friends now?" "You trying to change the subject?" "Only if you want to." I bit my tongue.

He noticed and grinned. "You trying to play a game with me?" "Nope, just want to know why you were in the dancing class." "Dancing," I stared at him surprised as did everyone else. "Why?" I questioned, there's no way he'll give up that easily, he's up to something. "To get better." "At what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why else would we be in there? To get better at dancing." "You seemed pretty good doing all those tricks and flips." He laughed. "Is something funny?" I demanded. "You," he said. "People nowadays think it's all about doing all these tricks. Dancing is like art, it is elegant, and can be beautiful, but can be so simple. Like the Jabbawockeez." "How so?" I questioned.

Everyone was looking between me and Percy like a tennis match. "You hardly see them do flips. They kept it simple, and they won a hundred thousand dollars." "Then where are they?" I said. "They've been awfully silent for the last three years." He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you should challenge them." "Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Challenge them. Maybe that'll bring them out of the shadows to defend their title." That gave me an idea. He must've realized what he just said and cursed. "Is something wrong?" I smirked at him. "Do you know something about the Jabbawockeez that the world doesn't know?" "If I did, the world would already know." "Possibly." He nodded slowly.

"Best you eat your lunch before it gets cold." With that, he turned around and walked back to his table. I knew exactly what he was thinking. He knew he made a mistake.

All I got to do is find more evidence to support my theory of them being the Jabbawockeez. Find a dance crew good enough to challenge them, and hopefully, everything goes according to plan.

 **Later that day...**

 **Piper POV**

"So," mom said. "Athena told me you talked to a few boys in her class." I looked up from my lunch. "It isn't like that mom," I said, rolling my eyes at my mom's assumption. The last thing I wanted was to be in a relationship with any one of them. "It was just a small talk." "Wasn't even a talk," Silena muttered. "Were they cute?" "Mom!" She put her hands up, smiling.

"Sorry, just want to know who caught my baby girl's eye." "Mom!" I said annoyed. "Please." She nodded, but I knew this was only the beginning. "But seriously, were they cute?" "Why do you want to know?" I questioned, wary and dreading the answer. "Because I want to give advice." Me and Silena stared at her surprised.

"What kind of advice?" Silena said. "I'll tell you if you tell me their cute or not." We sighed. "Yes," I said. "There's six of them. Two of them are really cute." I admitted. Silena raised an eyebrow. "Drew is obsessed with the two really cute ones," I said. "So is a large portion of the girls in Half-Blood High," Silena said. "Are you two included?" We shook our heads.

"I have a boyfriend." Mom looked at me. "What's your excuse?" "They seem like jerks," I said. "How do they seem like jerks?" "In Greek Mythology, they were walking past our table when the two cute boys stopped by our table." "What are their names?" Mom questioned. "The boys." "Leo, Frank, Travis, Connor, Jason, and Percy." She frowned.

"Is something wrong mother?" Silena questioned. "No," she shook her head. "It's just a few Olympians had some kids who had those exact same names." Me and Silena exchanged glances.

"Which Olympians?" I questioned. "Poseidon, Zeus, Hephaestus, Ares, and Hermes." Something clicked. "Mom, will you excuse me and Silena for a few minutes?" She nodded, confused as I grabbed Silena by the arm and dragged her into the hallway. "You noticed it too?" Silena said. I nodded. "Travis said they all had bad history with Olympians," I said.

"And Travis said he has a bad history with Hermes," she said. "So that means his twin, Connor, must also have bad history with Hermes." I nodded. "So that leaves us with four bitter eighteen year olds and four more Olympians." "But we still don't know which Olympians they hate." "Let's find out," I said walking back into the kitchen.

"Sorry mom," I said sitting down. "It's fine." "Can you continue telling us about the Olympians?" She nodded. "Every year for the last three years, they had a little reunion with their wives." "Who are their wives?" Silena questioned. "Ares, Zeus, Hephaestus, and Hermes don't have wives." "Why?" "Why so curious Piper?" She eyed us suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" "The boys we're telling you about," I said. "We don't think their bad people." "But you just said their jerks." "Yes," Silena said. "But we think it's bitterness. They hate everything at Half-Blood High and everyone there." "But they seemingly hate the Olympians," I said. "More than anything. All they do is glare at the Olympians that teach classes there. They cussed out Hephaestus and Athena." Her eyes widened.

"But they hate certain Olympians," I said. "And it's the exact same Olympians you said." "And you think their bitter for being there?" We nodded. "It is likely," she said. "But they might also be their lost children." We stared at her stunned.

"Lost children," I said. "What lost children?" "Three years ago, Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Ares left their kids in California and came here. And California is a place where all kind of gangs and bad people reside. With them being children of Olympians, who knows what would've happened if bad people got their hands on them." I shuddered slightly, she has a point.

"What happened to them?" She shrugged. "No one knows Silena. About half a year after they left, Zeus and the others headed back to California along with Poseidon's wife, Sally. When they got they got there, they searched all over California, but didn't find them. After a month of searching, they accepted the harsh truth they were dead and came back to New York, they haven't been the same ever since." "Did they search by gangs?" I said. "Asking if they saw a group of boys?" She shook her head.

"They said their kids would never get associated with gang members." "How would they know?" Silena said. "They left them alone. In California, no less. Can they be any stupider?" "Do you want to hear my theory?" We nodded. "I kept this to myself because I didn't want to experience Zeus or Poseidon's wrath. But what I think, is those boys wandered into a bad part of California, desperate for food and shelter. Gang members found them, and tried to use them as ransom, but realized the Olympians weren't there so they decided to have a little fun with them." I didn't want to know what kind of _fun_ she meant, but asked anyway.

"What kind of fun?" She shrugged. "I don't want to know. But they probably made them do horrible things just for food, such as fight. Imagine it, they were fifteen, mere kids having to fight just for food. Being thrown around, slammed the mud, being kicked, head butted, all kinds of things. And who knows how long they had to go." I couldn't Imagine going through something that horrible.

"And if these boys are that bitter, what I just told you would fit their background perfectly. Do they wear anything, gang like?" "Bandanas," I said. "Red and black ones. They've been wearing them for the last three months." She nodded. "Half of them wear black, the other half wear red." "Probably to symbolize," she said.

The others have to know about this. "Mom, can Calypso and everyone else spend the night?" She frowned. "Why?" "Because we're trying to figure out why their so bitter, they need to know." She nodded. "Alright, as long as you are in bed before midnight." We thanked her and headed upstairs. "Girls," we looked at her questionably.

"Yes?" "I want you to think about what I'm about to tell you, alright?" We nodded. "I know you girls are trying to figure out these boys past, not because of their bitterness, but something bigger. You saw something you weren't supposed to see, and it includes these boys." My eyes widened as did Silena's. "Have you thought that maybe they don't want their past to be revealed? That they put that past behind them because it was so harsh and painful? If they find out about this, who knows what'll happen." "You make it sound like they'll try to kill us," Silena said.

"Because it's likely," she said. "If what I said is true. Those boys can be considered unstable, mentally and emotionally. They had to probably beat someone to death for someone's amusement, and don't forget they needed food. They were desperate. And desperation can cause someone to do crazy things. I heard things from the other Olympians. That boy, Percy, can lift three two and fifty pounds like it's nothing. Jason is the same way. Hephaestus said that boy, Travis, got into a fight with another boy in their class. Knocked him out with a thermos. Can you imagine how hard he hit that boy? He got suspended for a month, then two weeks of ISR when he got back, but still, he could've killed him." She said.

"What I'm trying to say girls, if they figure out what you're doing, they'll probably be desperate to hide their past you're trying to uncover. And like I said, desperation can make someone do some crazy things, and murder is included."

Linebreak

"This better be a good reason for waking us up," Calypso said yawning. "You're already in bed?" I said surprised. "Unlike you," she said. "We try to sleep." I glared at her. "We have a good reason," Silena said as everyone sat down. "Well, let's hear it." "Alright Calypso," I said. "At lunch, my mom told us Poseidon, his wife, Ares, Hephaestus, Zeus, and Hermes left their kids in California." Everyone woke up at that.

I proceeded to tell them everything my mom told me and Silena, but I kept the unstable part to myself. They aren't unstable, just bitter, very bitter. "We know who the twins hate," I said. "But not the other four." "We'll have to watch them," Katie said. "Then connect the dots." "But that doesn't give us anything on if their who we think they are." "Actually, it does Zoe," everyone looked at Calypso.

"How Calypso?" "Because Piper said before they danced, they were interviewed. Although they didn't say their last name, they did say their parents left them. And these boys' parents left them in California, just like the Jabbawockeez." "Well, then we have our proof," Zoe said standing up. "They're the Jabbawockeez, we'll confront them tomorrow." "It's a _theory,_ Zoe." She stared at Calypso annoyed.

"I don't know," I said. "There are so many things we've figured out, but there's even more that we haven't figured out." Zoe threw her hands in the air. "Never, in all my years, have I seen any of you so devoted to something." "We'll have to take it slow," Calypso said. "I think their suspicious of us." Silena perked up, as if an idea came to her. "I can probably make this a lot easier." We looked at her.

"How?" "We can surprise them." "Surprise them?" Katie questioned. She nodded. "Catch them off guard, but we need someone who's a fan of the Jabbawockeez, a _big_ fan of them." I realized what she meant, and who she was referring to. I spoke. "Do you mean-" She nodded. " If they really are the Jabbawockeez, then tomorrow, Nico will get to meet his favorite dance crew."

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

I knocked gently on the door. "Come in." I opened the door and saw Aunt Hestia sitting up. "Here you go," I said sitting the breakfast on her table. "Jason made eggs and sausage, along with some bacon." "Percy," she smiled at me. "I told you before, I can get it myself." I shook my head.

"You already have a hard time getting out of bed. Don't stress your body. You have six able bodied boys in your home. We can take care of everything." "Will you answer a question?" I nodded. "Anything, Aunt Hestia." "Why do you hide it?" I looked away, she's asked me this question before, but I never answered.

"Like I've told everyone else. It's for the better." "But is it?" She questioned, "I hear you, at night. You'll jump up, screaming. I already know what it is, the fights. Jason is the same way. You think of the things that happened." "We were desperate," I said quietly. "It was either fight or die." "Is that why you wear those?" She pointed at the bandana in my pocket.

"It's that time of year," I said. "It reminds us of what we went through. And to make sure it will never happen again." She nodded, as if expecting that. "I know what races through your minds," she said. "You think you're unstable, mentally and emotionally. So you stay away from everyone. The others are the same way, and dancing is what keeps you grounded to the world. But you keep pushing it away. You can't." "I can and will," I said.

"We've been doing it for the last three years. "But you're also pushing away your sanity. You keep all these things bottled up. You can't do that, it isn't healthy. I want you to promise me something," I nodded. "I want you and the others to move on, release all that bitterness and pain. I know you long for friends, and even someone to love." That was a big promise, but I nodded nonetheless.

"Thank you," the house phone rang. "I'll get that," I said standing up. "Percy, after you take that call, head to school." I nodded and exited her room and walked down the hallway and saw Jason on the phone.

"Who is it?" He turned towards me. "Derek," I frowned and took the phone. "Hello?" Derek answered. "Percy?" "Yeah," I looked at Jason. "What's up?" "Hey man, I got something that might make your mouth water." "Really?" I said. "What is it?" "A dance competition." I froze. "A few guys that come to my place were talking about it. I overheard them. Dance crews from all around Manhattan are coming to my place. I'm hosting." I didn't say anything, only listen.

"Why does it concern me?" "Because a dance crew came to my place a week ago. They were good, but nowhere near the Jabbawockeez. They said they're better than you. Those who saw you were pissed. I just thought the Jabbawockeez would want to shut them up." I looked behind me and saw the others looking at me expectantly.

I was about to tell him no till Aunt Hestia's words hit me. "Alright," I said. "We'll be there. What's the first song?" "You pick your songs." I nodded and was about to hang up the phone till he spoke again. "Percy?" "Yeah?" "Bring the heat." I smirked. "Always." I hung up the phone and turned to everyone else.

"What was that about?" Jason questioned. "We're dancing." Their eyes widened. "Derek said there's a dance competition being hosted at his place. Said there's a dance crew that a little arrogant, he wants us to shut them up." "Percy," Jason started. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "I made a promise to Aunt Hestia," I said.

"I promised her we'll try to move on from the past. We'll still try to keep our identies a secret. But we will try and move on." "Going to be tough," Leo said. "Tough Leo, but not impossible." He nodded.

"Go get ready," I said. "We need to head to school, even though we missed half of it." Leo rubbed his stomach. "It's lunch time." We rolled our eyes and headed to our separate rooms.

 **One week earlier**

 **Piper POV**

"Piper, is this a good idea?" Hazel said nervously. "You want to figure out who they are right?" I questioned, stepping out of the car. "Yes," she said. "But do we have to come over _here_?" "I agree with Hazel, Piper," Calypso said looking around. "Do we have to come here? This is where all the crazies reside." "We need a dance crew good enough to challenge the Jabbawockeez to a dance off," I said.

"These guys are pretty good." "Better than the Jabbawockeez?" "You're funny Silena," I said. "No, just someone good enough to challenge them." "Well, this is a surprise." We jumped and turned around. "What brings children of the Olympians to the bad part of town?" A boy walked out of the shadows, wearing black jeans and a light grey hoodie.

Silena shoved me forward. I glared at her then turned towards the boy. "Are you apart of the dance crew called the Phantoms?" His eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask?" "Because I think I have something that might interest you." He laughed. "What do _you_ have that _I_ want?" He turned away from us and started to walk away.

"Oh I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders. "Jabbawockeez," he froze mid-step. "The original ABDC champions, and-" "Well known as America's Best Dance Crew." He said turning back towards us. "What about them?" "I think the Jabbawockeez are here in Manhattan." He raised an eyebrow. "No one's seen the Jabbawockeez for three years. People have been trying to figure out why they vanished but no luck. What makes you think that you," he gestured to me and everyone else.

"Found them? A bunch of girls, children of the Olympians, no less." Before Zoe could say something that would probably put us in a pickle. I quickly spoke again. "A group of boys," I said. "Very mysterious and love to dance." "There are plenty of people out there like that, I am included." Calypso spoke. "Did we forget to mention they come from California, just like the Jabbawockeez." He just stared at us.

"There are also dancers that are mysterious, love to dance, _and_ from California." "Piper, let's go," Zoe said. "This _boy_ isn't going to help us." "I never said I _wouldn't_ help you," he said. "The Phantoms will help you." I was about to thank him till he spoke again. "But I want one thing in return." "And what would that be?" Silena questioned warily.

"Nothing bad, that I can assure you," he said. "I'll ask for it when we're finished." He extended his hand out to me. "Do we have a deal?" "Piper, don't," Silena whispered. "Who knows what he'll ask for." I knew she was had a point, but I felt like this young man meant no harm to me, or anyone else. I shook his hand. "We have a deal." He nodded slowly. "Alright," he said releasing my hand.

"What do you have in mind?" "Actually," I started. "We haven't really gone any further than this." He sighed. "I figured that was going to be the answer, so it's a good thing I did some research of my own." He pointed to the east. "On the east side of Manhattan, some dude has a underground bar/dancehall. Derek's his name, I think. Anyway, word around town is he's hosting a dance competition there. All crews are invited." "Are the Jabbawockeez going to be there?" I questioned. "Do you know?"

He shrugged. "Don't know, but I have heard rumors about a dance crew that did one dance there about three months ago. They said the dance was so good, it was like they were robots and not actually humans. Do you know of a crew so good, people think their robots?" "Jabbawockeez." I said. "The Jabbawockeez may be there. If they are here, I doubt they'll pass something like this down. I'm a dancer, I ain't going to pass something like this down. Every dance crew has sort of the same connection." "Do you know where it's at?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "I'll head over there today and challenge the Jabbawockeez. See if that brings them out of the shadows. Come back in a week, I'll tell you what I find out." He turned away from us and started to walk away. "Wait!" He stopped and turn towards me. "Yes." "Thank you," I said. "Usually people like you don't help us, vice versa." He smiled. "I should be thanking you," he said.

"Only one crew got to challenge the Jabbawockeez in a one on one and that was Status Quo. There's no doubt who will win, but we definitely won't make it easy for them." With that, he walked toward a complex that looked like it might collapse any minute.

 **One week later**

 **Piper POV**

"Nico," I said. He looked at me. "Yes?" "Do you remember those boys in art class?" He nodded confused. "Yeah, why?" I leaned down and whispered in his ear. When I looked at him, his face was a mixture of awe, shock, and happiness. "Really?" I nodded. "If you see them, can you confront them?" He nodded furiously. I smiled. "Thanks Nico." "No, thank you." I ruffled his hair, but I don't think he noticed.

I headed to Athena's class.

"Did you tell him?" Silena questioned. "Yep," I nodded. "I told him to confront them when he sees them." "Don't you think we should be there?" We looked at Annabeth confused. "Why would we need to be there?" Hazel questioned. "Nico's young," she said. "If that boy we met keeps to his promise. Then the Jabbawockeez really are in Manhattan. And if these boys really are the Jabbawockeez, Nico's at their mercy." "More like it's the other way around," Silena said. We nodded but she shook her head.

"They could give Nico anything, as long he keeps his mouth shut and we would never know. If Nico got even a hat from them, he wouldn't say a _single_ thing. Because to him, that's more than anything we've ever given to him." I realized, that maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave Nico alone. "Plus Nico's good at hiding his emotions," she looked at Bianca. "So, was it a good idea to leave him down there alone?"

"Maybe we should send someone to get him," Silena suggested. Just then, Nico walked in. "Mr. Di Angelo," Athena said. "You're late." "Sorry," he said. "My dad said he would send his assistant to give me lunch money. But," he shrugged. "I guess he didn't." Athena eyed Nico closely, but Nico kept a calm façade, not giving Athena a clue on why he was late.

Athena scowled and nodded. "Very well, head to your seat." Nico nodded and walked toward us. "Did you see them?" I said as he sat down, but he didn't answer me. "Nico," I grabbed his arm but he threw it off with strength I never knew he had. "You lied to me!" He hissed fiercely. "Nico, what are you talking about?" I said confused.

"Whatever those boys told you isn't true-" "They aren't even here!" He pointed at the clock. "I waited for forty five minutes out there. Did you even care I looked like a idiot out there? Looking around with a stupid expression on my face?" We stared at Nico in shock. I've known Nico since he was ten and this is the first time anyone has ever seen him this mad.

"Why does everyone lie to me?" He said quietly. "Do you think it's funny?" "No," I said. "No, Nico-" "Then why do you do it?" He demanded. His onyx eyes shining with betrayal and pain. "Or is it because I'm a kid? Trying to fit in with the popular kids? You only talk to me just to make me fit in." He turned away from us.

"Leave me alone. I'll do better by myself. I'll show you." "Nico, you don't have to show us anything." I knew he wasn't listening, he was mad. _Just give him a few hours._ I thought. _He just needs to release some steam._

Linebreak

The classes went by fast. Nico was still mad, if not madder. I grabbed my lunch and headed outside. I looked around for Nico and saw him in a circle with _Luke._ I dropped my lunch, not even caring if ten dollars went to waste. "Give it back!" Nico was trying to get something from Luke. His notebook. "Come on," Luke said, gesturing him forward.

"Come get it." Nico clenched his fist, as if about to punch Luke. He noticed and grinned. "Hit me kid, you said you can do better by yourself. Prove it." I moved past everyone. "Give it back Luke." He looked at Bianca. "You stay out of this girl, you ignored him and now you finally do something?" He looked back at Nico. "Hit me, or else I'll rip it to shreds." Nico jumped at Luke.

Luke stepped to the side and shoved him to the ground. "Surely, you can do better than that son of Hades." Nico growled and jumped up. He lunged at Luke but he grabbed his arm and threw him back onto solid concrete.

"Get off me!" He threw Bianca's arms off and stood up, glaring at Luke. "Come on," Luke held up the notebook again. "Come get it-oof!" He was cut off when he was suddenly shoved forward. Someone stuck their foot out, tripping him and snatching the notebook out of Luke's hands before he hit the ground. "If you're going to pick on someone," I heard. "Pick on someone your own size." Percy walked through the crowd, Nico's notebook in his hands.

Luke stood up, his face red with anger. "This your basketball right?" Percy held up a basketball that was in his other hand. Luke's eyes widened. "How did you-?" "Travis stole your keys on the first day of school, we replaced this basketball with another one." "Give it back." Percy raised an eyebrow and scanned the crowd.

"Talk about Deja Vu," he said smirking. He turned to a red haired girl who I realized was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "Can you hold this?" He held up Nico's notebook. She nodded, confused and took Nico's notebook. "Should I give it back Nico?" He looked at Nico, who was beside Jason. Nico slowly shook his head. He nodded and extended his arm. "Take it." Luke eyed him suspiciously.

"Come on Lukey," he said smirking. "Take it." Everyone snickered. Luke growled and lunged for it, but Percy moved it with surprising speed to his other hand. "What are you doing?" Percy questioned. "Take it." I smiled, glad someone is finally putting Luke in his place. Luke tried again, but Percy spun it around his back and caught it in his other hand.

"I thought children of Hermes were supposed to be fast," Percy shook his head. "I bet Hermes would be ashamed." Luke lunged to tackle him, but Percy moved out of the way as Luke hit the ground. "You are a bully." Percy walked to the opposite side where Luke was standing. "I do not like bullies." Luke stood up, glaring at Percy, who walked towards Rachel.

"What's your name?" Rachel seemed surprised. "What?" He rolled his eyes. "Your _name._ You do have one, right?" Rachel nodded, embarrassed. "Rachel." He nodded, smiling. "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Rachel blushed. "Thank you." "Do you mind holding a couple things for me?" "Sure," he smiled and took off his bag and handed it to her, then put the same hat he wore on the first day on her head.

He adjusted it slightly, then nodded satisfied. "You look cute." I saw Zoe scoff, making me roll my eyes. Rachel's face was almost the same color as her hair. Luke tried to hit him when he was distracted. Rachel's eyes widened, but Percy smirked and threw the ball straight into Luke's face, sending him to the ground.

Everyone was shocked, but I saw many were pleased Percy was putting Luke in his place. I looked at Nico and saw he was smiling. Luke stood up, blood drizzling from his nose. Percy extended his arm once more. "Come on dude," Percy shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant gesture. "Take it. My arm is starting to hurt." Luke stood there, watching Percy wariy. Percy sighed. "You're only making this hard on yourself." Percy raised his arm and Luke backed up slightly.

"Are you scared of me Luke Castellan?" Percy questioned with mock curiosity. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke out laughing, as did everyone else. "Shut up!" Luke yelled, his face red from anger and embarrassment. Luke whirled on Percy, who stood there with a smirk on his face. Luke yelled and swung at Percy, but he dodged and started to back up.

"Why are you running?" Luke mocked still trying to hit Percy, who was dodging Luke's every swing with ease. "I ain't running." Percy stepped to the side just as Luke swung and hit a pole.

Everyone winced. Luke yelled in pain, clutching his hand. "Congratulations, you have successfully broke three knuckles." Luke ran at Percy again, who threw the basketball into the ground, sending it high up into the air. Percy caught Luke's wrist and twisted, forcing him to a knee. He flipped Luke over his shoulder, slamming him straight into solid concrete.

He stood up and raised three fingers. "Three, two, one." On cue, the basketball hit Luke in the stomach, taking the breath out of him. "The next time I catch you bullying Nico," Percy kneeled next to Luke. "Or if I catch you bullying anyone for that matter, I will not toy around with you." Percy stood up, ignoring the stunned looks from everyone and walked to Rachel.

He took his hat off her and put it on, then took his bag, then finally, Nico's notebook. "Thank you," he said smiling. "I greatly appreciate it." He kissed her on the cheek. "You ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Rachel looked like she might faint. He started to walk towards Nico. "Here you go," Percy handed Nico his notebook, which he took.

"Thank you," Nico said gratefully, but Percy waved it off. "Don't worry about it." He was about to walk away till he looked at Nico, then at his bag, then back at Nico. "You remind me very much of a good friend that I used to know." Nico looked at him confused. "I do?" Percy nodded and reached into his bag. "Yes. You even have the same fierce fighting spirit that he had." He pulled out a hat that looked exactly like the one he wears.

Jason's eyes widened. "You may have to wash it a few times, but it's still in pretty good shape." He put the hat on Nico's head, where it covered his eyes. "Your dream will come true very soon, Nico Di Angelo. Never give up. Don't let people tear you down." He looked at Bianca when he said this. Nico pushed up the hat and went to speak, but Percy was already leaving.

"Travis, give Luke back his keys." Travis walked through the crowd and pulled some keys out of his pocket. "You are easy to pick pocket, my friend." He set the keys on Luke's chest and walked through the crowd towards Percy.

 **Percy POV**

After putting Luke Castellan in his place, the day went smooth after that. "We going to Derek's?" Connor questioned once we finished rehearsing the dance we're going to do against the next dance crew who calls themselves the Phantoms.

I nodded. "This is the last dance crew," Jason said. "Should be a easy win." Everyone nodded. "The last four dance crews were," Leo said. "What makes this crew any different?" We exited the dance room as I locked the door. "Nothing," Jason said. "I just have this feeling." "What kind of feeling?" I said as we exited Half-Blood High.

Jason shook his head. "I just feel like we're going to be exposed." "I thought the same thing when we walked onto that stage," I said. "But it hasn't happened. It's just your nerves, Jason. We'll be fine." He nodded, but I knew he wasn't convinced.

"Why did you it to him?" Jason questioned. Everyone stopped and stared at me. "He reminded me of him," I said. "I know you all thought the same thing." "Yes," Connor admitted. "He does. But enough to give it to him?" I nodded. "But still-" "We're done with this conversation Jason." I knew we weren't done with this conversation, not by a long shot.

We walked in silence till Frank spoke. "Why are we doing a dance from three years ago?" "Because it's simple," Leo said. "Plus it's very creative. Defying gravity." We smirked. "That was probably the smartest thing you ever suggested Leo," Travis said. "I didn't think it would work when he suggested it, but we got a far better reaction than I anticipated." We nodded.

"We missed the transit bus since we stayed in the dance room till seven." Jason said. "We can catch it on 72nd," I said. "Then we'll walk home. Should be home by 7:30, 7:45 at the latest." "That'll give us forty five minutes to eat and get ready," Frank said. "Then head to Derek's and get ready." With that settled, we walked in comfortable silence till that boy, Nico, suddenly jumped out of the shadows. "I know who you are!" His hair was pressed against his forehead, the hat I gave him in his hand, the other on his knee. He was breathing hard, as if he ran to catch up with us.

"Uh, what?" I said pushing Leo's arms down. We don't need Leo in jail for assaulting a fourteen year old who jump scared us. "I knew you looked familiar when I saw you." He pointed at us and said the thing I hoped he wouldn't.

"You're the Jabbawockeez!"

 **Piper POV**

"And, we're back." Calypso said as Jacob walked towards us. I learned our mysterious helpers' name is Jacob after he somehow got connected and called my mom's phone, asking for me. "Hey Jacob," he nodded and spoke. "You ready?" We nodded. "So, what'd you figure out?" I questioned. "They're there alright, and better than before. The four dance crews that faced them got eliminated without hesitation." "Did they take their masks off?" He shook his head at Calypso's question.

"They don't speak either, but they did point us out." He must've sensed our confusion because he spoke again. "I think the man hosting, knows them. Because on their first dance, they jumped off the stage and, well, humiliated us." "How?" Annabeth questioned. "Just humiliating us," he said.

"Did you see their eyes?" I questioned. He shook his head. "They were moving too much for us to see." He handed me a piece of paper. "The address is on there, as is the time we'll start." He started to turn away from us. "Wait! You didn't tell us what you wanted." Silena and everyone else stared at me like I was crazy.

He turned toward me and said the one thing I least expected. "Respect." We stared at him surprised. "The Olympians think because their powerful, they're in charge of the world." "They sort of are," Bianca said. His face wrinkled up in disgust. "No they aren't. Yes, they control some powerful things, but they don't rule the earth. They look down on people like me. The reason so many people are poor and homeless is _because_ of the Olympians. I lost my home because of Zeus, who built ' _Olympus'_ on my home. Now look where I live," he gestured to the worn down building we saw him walk in a week ago.

"I'm scraping by with what I got. I work two jobs, had to drop out of school to take care of my two little sisters. Their clothes ain't what you have, but it's better than what I'm wearing. My mom left us and became a woman who sells herself to other men for pleasure, to herself and men. My dad does drugs, he gets money and tries to give it to us, but I refuse. I don't know where and who he gets that money from," he said.

"People suffer because of the Olympians, the Jabbawockeez are included. Their kids are just like them, you look at us like we're ants beneath your boots. We struggle to survive, you don't. We lose loved ones to violence, you don't. If what you told me is true, the Jabbawockeez are children of the Olympians, they have every right to hate the Olympians. They had it worse than anyone else," he looked at me.

"How will the Jabbawockeez react to being discovered by those related to Olympians? Probably not good. I heard about that Travis kid knocking someone out with a thermos. Got to hit pretty hard. What I ask for, is not money, not power, but respect. Look at us in a different light, instead of seeing us as people who should respect you because of your heritage." He turned away from us.

"Next time you hear about the Olympians trying to tear down neighborhoods, speak to them about it, try to convince them their destroying the world instead of trying to help it."

Linebreak

"Piper," mom looked at me. "Please be on your best behavior. Zeus invited all the Olympians children up to Olympus. And _don't,_ whatever you do, _do not_ bring up what I told you a week ago." I nodded, as did Silena, but Drew was checking her makeup, as always. "Right," she checked herself once over and pushed open the doors.

The room was grand, filled with photos of the Olympians' greatest accomplishments. I looked at saw Katie and Miranda sitting beside their mother, Demeter. Hazel and Bianca were sitting beside Hades, but I didn't see Nico anywhere. Annabeth was sitting beside Athena, Silena's boyfriend, Charles sitting beside Hephaestus and I saw Luke sitting beside Hermes, his nose was broken.

 _Probably from when Percy hit him in the nose with a basketball._ I thought smirking as we sat down. I looked and saw the only Olympians who didn't have children sitting beside them were Hera, Poseidon, and Zeus. I looked at Zeus and Poseidon. Poseidon had raven black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, tan skin, and sea green eyes. Zeus had black hair, creamy white skin, and electric blue eyes.

I frowned. They look familiar, like I've seen them before. I held back a gasp, realizing why they look so familiar. Poseidon and Zeus are Jason and Percy's parents.

 _At least I know who their parents are._ I looked at Hermes, Ares, and Hephaestus. _Hermes is Travis and Connor's dad, obviously. So that only leaves Frank and Leo._ I thought looking at Ares and Hephaestus. Leo is the latino elf, but he doesn't have Ares or Hephaestus muscular build. But he is always fidgeting with something, like Hephaestus. _So Frank is Ares' son._ I thought.

 _So Percy is a son of Poseidon, Jason is a son of Zeus, Frank is a son of Ares, Leo is a son of Hephaestus, and Travis and Connor are children of Hermes._ I thought till Silena nudged me.

I looked at her and saw her toss her head to Poseidon and Zeus. "I know," I mouthed to her. "They're Percy and Jason's parents." My mom suddenly nudged me. "What?" I said confused. "Are you going to introduce yourself, dear?" I realized everyone was staring at me. "Uh, Piper," I said.

"Piper McLean." Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound so sure." "She's new here Poseidon," Aphrodite said. He nodded, smiling. "Of course Aphrodite, you know me." "Where's Sally? I didn't see her." Poseidon's smile faded. "She's at home." Mom nodded, as if that's all she needed to know.

The dinner went smooth after that, I met three children of Apollo. Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, and Will Solace. A daughter of Ares named Clarisse La Rue. Another son of Hermes named Chris Rodriguz and another son of Hephaestus named Jake Mason.

"So Hephaestus," Apollo said smirking. "I heard a fight erupted in your class," everyone looked at Hephaestus. Hephaestus shrugged. "Yes, a few months back." The conversation ended there for Hephaestus but not Apollo. "Come on," he said. "Tell us. Nothing interesting happens in your class." "And I like it that way," Hephaestus said.

"Unlike most of you in here, I take my job seriously." "As do I," Apollo said. "But unlike you, I can have a little fun. So what happened?" I had the feeling Apollo wasn't going to let it go. Hephaestus must've realized too because he sighed and spoke. "Henry got into a fight with Travis," Apollo nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"Travis knocked him out." Artemis scowled. "Typical of a male, don't even bother to use their head." "I heard that Hephaestus," Apollo said. "But, I heard he knocked Henry out with a thermos," everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Hephaestus. "Is that true?" Hephaestus nodded. "Hit him pretty hard, I'm surprised he didn't do any damage to Henry's brain." "Well," Apollo said.

"Either Henry has a really hard head, or Travis didn't hit him hard enough." "The thermos has a dent the size of a fist in it." Everyone stared at Hephaestus shocked. "Travis could've gave him a concussion, or he could've killed him." "But he didn't." "But he could've," Athena said looking at Apollo annoyed. "He should be kicked out of Half-Blood High, or better yet, prison." Apollo shook his head.

"Not possible." "And why not son of Leto?" Apollo glared at Athena. "Well, daughter of Metis," Athena's eye twitched. "Travis has a file that said he suffered mentally, physically, and emotionally. If he's ever attacked, it'll send him into some sort of panic. Like PTSD. Same goes for a Connor, Leo, Frank, Jason, and a Perseus." Poseidon, Ares, Zeus, Hephaestus, and Hermes froze. "No last names though." "What do they look like?" Everyone stared at Zeus confused, but I don't think he registered it.

"Tall, muscular, and good looking. Turning every girls head at Half-Blood High." "More details," Hermes said annoyed. Apollo looked at him confused. "Well, Travis and Connor are in your class. Perseus is in Poseidon's class. Jason and Frank along with Perseus are in Ares' class. Don't you know what they look like?" They shook their heads.

"They aren't very social," Hephaestus said. "They come to class, work, don't speak to anyone, then leave." Ares, Hermes, and Poseidon nodded. "Maybe it's because they're scared." Everyone looked at Hazel, who shrunk down in her chair. "I don't know Hazel," Apollo said. "That Travis kid didn't seem so scared when he knocked Henry out."

Hazel shook her head. "You said they suffered, mentally, physically, and emotionally." Apollo nodded. "Yes, but I don't see why they would be scared, though." "Because their scared they'll kill someone, so they talk to no one outside their small group. Because they think their unstable." Apollo smiled at her. "That makes perfect sense." "But still," Athena said.

"But that doesn't give them to be disrespectful," "But Hazel has a point," Apollo said. "The only thing I can think of that causes such aggression would be someone hurt them, bad. Made them watch and do terrible things. Then, later on in life, it rubbed off on them." "Can you help them?" Everyone stared at me surprised.

Apollo nodded. "Yes, but they have to tell a therapist first. Release all that pent up anger and pain. It isn't healthy. If they would like, I could help them personally." Artemis snorted and spoke. "How can you help them?" Apollo looked at her. "Because this is what I specialize in." "You can't help yourself," she said. "How, and why, would you help boys who are probably nothing? Living on the streets and doing drugs." Everyone stared at her shocked except for Hades, Demeter, Hera, and Apollo, all whom glared at her murderously.

Apollo's icy blue eyes were so cold I shivered.

"Because _Arty_ ," he picked up some mashed potatoes with his fork. "Unlike you, I help _everyone_. I help your Hunters all the time. Not once have I argued or protested." He flicked the fort towards her, sending the mash potatoes right into her face. "Boys, let's go," Apollo said standing up, his icy blue eyes were drilling holes into Artemis's head.

"We're going home." Lee, Michael, and Will must've sensed Apollo's anger and stood up, heading to the door with Apollo behind them. He slammed the doors so hard pictures on either side of the wall fell down, shattering and sending glass everywhere. Artemis wiped the mash potatoes off her face.

"You shouldn't have said that." Everyone looked at Hades. "And why not?" Artemis demanded. "It's not my fault he can't handle the truth." "You're going to regret it." "How?" Hades shrugged. "You'll need his help one day and you won't get it." Artemis snorted. "I never needed his help my whole life." "You keep telling yourself that." Artemis ignored him and spoke.

"Those boys are disrespectful, arrogant, and act like they want to burn down Half-Blood High," "You met them too?" Athena questioned looking at Artemis. She nodded. "They aren't keen on manners. That boy, Perseus, told me I was a no good little-" "Alright Artemis!" Zeus said quickly. Everyone had shocked expressions, except for Poseidon, who looked even more down. "My son would never be disrespectful," he whispered.

"To anyone." I don't think anyone heard him, but I certainly did. _Leaving your son at the mercy of gangs can change someone Poseidon._ I thought.

 **Percy POV**

After we managed to get Nico to our place _without_ him exposing us. We placed him on the couch, where he stared at us like we were gods. "So what do we do with him?" "You make it sound like we're going to kill him and hide his body Leo," I said looking at Nico, expecting to see him look at us scared, or at least plead, but he didn't.

He continued to stare at us with that same awed look he's had for the last forty five minutes. "Is this that feeling you were talking about Jason?" Jason shook his head. "Nope, this is unexpected." "Well, of course it is Jason," Connor said sarcastically. "None of us expected this." "Nico," I said slowly. "You didn't tell anyone what you discovered, right?" He shook his head furiously.

"No, but I can." "No!" I looked at Jason. We're at this fourteen year old's mercy. "Do you promise not to tell anyone what you discovered?" "I will," we sighed in relief. "If you tell me why you left and you show me one of your dances." "Are you trying to blackmail us kid?" Travis demanded. An idea came to me. "Nico," he looked at me.

"Our aunt is sick. We're going to be gone for a while, if you stay here and keep her company, we'll do whatever dance you ask." Everyone looked at me shocked. "Plus you tell me why you left." "No," I said. "That's personal. You do understand that term, right?" "I'm not stupid," he said annoyed. "Good," I said. "This makes it a lot easier." "What do you say, kid?" Travis questioned, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I want a mask." Connor exploded. "Listen kid," he said. "Percy already gave you a hat that you shouldn't even have. Now you're asking for a mask? I don't know if that's guts or stupidity." Everyone stared at him shocked. "I'm sorry," Nico said looking down. "It's just my sister always got mad at me because I always dreamed of meeting you guys. And I got a little excited..." He trailed off. "Well, your dream came true," Frank said.

"Don't worry about your sister," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "You focus on yourself and don't worry about her." "And," Connor said. "We'll figure something out about the mask." I raised an eyebrow. "I'll watch over your aunt," Nico said. We smiled. "We'll be back in an hour," I said. "An hour and a half at the most." He nodded.

With that settled, we grabbed our beanies and masks and headed out the door.

 **Piper POV**

I met up with Silena and her boyfriend in the living room after we got back from Olympus. "What's wrong Charlie," Silena questioned. "You've seemed distracted ever since we got back from Olympus." He looked at her and shook his head. "It's nothing Silena." "Well, it's something," she bumped his shoulder. "You can tell us." "It's just those names," he said.

"They sound very familiar." "How familiar?" I questioned. "Like I knew them familiar, Piper." He turned to look at me. "My father, Hephaestus, had another child a year after he had me. He named him Leo, I was slightly jealous that Hephaestus was more happy with Leo's mom than mine. When I met her, I understood why. She adopted me and we were happy. When we were twelve, Leo and our mom were messing around in the workshop while me and Hephaestus went to the store, grabbing a few car parts for a 74' Charger." He said it all in a daze, like he was rembering the happy times.

"A fire started in the workshop. Leo survived, but our mom didn't. After that," he shook his head. "Hephaestus always blamed Leo for what happened, and Leo believed it. A year after the incident, Leo started to run away. He would return, not because he wanted too, but because Zeus or the officials caught him. When I was sixteen, Hephaestus woke me up in the middle of the night. I asked him what we were doing, but he didn't answer, only told me to pack a few clothes. I did so, and we headed to the airport. Only then, did I realize Leo wasn't with us. I asked him where Leo was, but he didn't tell me till we reached New York. It never was the same after that. I hated him, for leaving Leo over there in California." We stared at Charles in shock. He's usually quiet and laidback. I never saw this side of him.

"I tried calling the house phone, but never got an answer. When I heard he had another son, Jake Mason, who was coming to live with us, I hated him even more. Three years later, I still haven't forgave him, and I never will till I find Leo." "Is that why you're so quiet?" Silena questioned. "Yes, but trust me, I was not quiet like I am now." "What if I told you," I said. "That Leo is alive."

I proceeded to tell him everything that we learned, and that Leo is probably apart of the best dance crew in America.

"So," he started. "You think Leo is apart of," "The Jabbawockeez," I said. "The Jabbawockeez, a legendary dance crew that all other dance crews hope to surpass?" We nodded. "Yep," I said. "It's the only thing that actually makes sense." He shook his head. "We're going to see them, if you want to come." "And how exactly are you going to do that?" He questioned.

"No one has seen the Jabbawockeez for the last three years." "It's complicated," I said. "Do you want to come or not?" "I guess, Silena." The doorbell rang. "There's Jacob," I said standing up. "Jacob," Silena said surprised, pulling him up from the couch. "Why is Jacob here?" "Who is Jacob?" Charles said, looking at us suspiciously.

"It isn't like that Charlie," Silena said rolling her eyes. "He's helping us discover who the Jabbawockeez really are. If we see their faces, and it is who we think it is, it'll solve everything." "And if they aren't who you think they are?" "Then we wasted three months of our lives for nothing," I said opening the door and seeing Jacob and a few others behind him, but also my friends.

"We picked them up first," Jacob said. "Wasn't very hard to find them." He pointed to about five people behind him. "These are my crew. This is Austin, Derek, Chase, Casey, and Hector." He pointed at each one as he named them off. "Hi guys," I smiled at them. "I know I probably told you this a hundred times," I said. "But, thank you for helping us." They waved it of.

"Don't worry about it," Austin said. "You're helping-" "I know, I know," I said rolling my eyes. "We're helping you more than you are us." They smiled. "We picked you up last," Jacob said. "Because you live closer to our destination, so we'll walk from here." I nodded, grabbing my jacket and walking out the door with Silena and Charles behind me. "Charlie, this is Jacob," Silena said pointing at Jacob. "Jacob, this is my boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf." Jacob shook Charles's hand.

"Nice to meet you Charles." "Likewise." "Are you coming along?" Charles nodded. "They said my brother is probably part of this group. I want to find out myself." Jacob nodded and started to walk down the sidewalk while we followed. "What's his name," Jacob said. "Your brother?" "Leo," Charles said. "Leo Valdez."

Charles and Jacob really kicked it off. For the next thirty minutes, they talked about dance and cars. "Will they ever shut up?" Zoe said annoyed. "We should've drove," Katie said wrapping her jacket around her. "It's starting to get cold." We stopped in front of a warehouse. "Stick close to us," Jacob said. "No one will hurt you, nor touch you." "Then why do we need to stick close to you?" Jacob looked at Zoe.

"Because it's going to get very crowded fast. Plus you've never been here. People will notice, plus you might want to wear your hoods." "Why?" I questioned. "Because your clothes sort of scream, 'Olympians'. It's a good thing you all wore jeans. People here aren't really warm to anything that includes Olympians." On that happy note, he pushed open the door, which sweaked.

Inside was what the inside a normal living room would look like, but there was one of those elevator that miners use in the corner that looked like it hasn't ran in years. "That's our ride down." We looked at him shocked. " _That_ ," Calypso pointed at the elevator. "Is our ride down?" He nodded.

"No," Silena shook her head. "If we get in that, we'll most likely die." "We thought the same thing," he said. "But it's stable. We've seen it hold twenty to thirty people. We'll be fine." He stepped into the elevator, as did the Phantoms. "Coming?" I really didn't want to, but my curiosity to discover the Jabbawockeez over came me, I stepped into the elevator.

"Come on," I said looking at them. "The sooner you get in, the faster it'll be over." They didn't move. I decided to try a different approach. "Fine," I said. "Stay here. If you get caught for trespassing, don't blame us." That did it. "I can't believe we're doing this," Silena muttered as she stepped into the elevator. "Ready?" Jacob questioned. "No," Silena said. He pressed the down button. "Are you _sure_ this wil work?" Silena questioned nervously as we went down. He nodded.

"Of course, would I let you get in a elevator that wouldn't work?" She didn't say anything. For the next five minutes, we stared at solid concrete till Hazel spoke. "Do you hear that?" We looked at her confused. "Hear what Hazel?" Calypso questioned. "It sounds like-" "Chanting," Zoe said confused. Hazel nodded. "We're here," Jacob said.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the sudden lights blinded me. I covered my eyes. "Piper!" I opened my eyes and gasped. "No way," I said breathless. "This is impossible," Annabeth said looking around in shock. "There's no way this is all underground." "Believe it daughter of Athena," Jacob said stepping out of the elevator.

"Come on," he said. "We're already late." "Where are we going?" I questioned. "To the chanting. Stick close." We followed him and the Phantoms through the crowd. Thankfully, not many people paid attention to us, focusing on their drinks or were heading in the direction of the chanting. Those that did look at us shot us a couple suspicious looks.

"How is this possible?" Annabeth questioned as Jacob pushed past people. "How is this underground?" "No one knows Annabeth," Silena said annoyed. "But just leave it alone." Jacob finally got to the front of the crowd, where people stood in a circle, screaming and chanting. "Now we know why they're chanting," Calypso said looking at the six figures in the middle.

They were in three groups of two. They wore camo jeans, gray hoodies, black beanies, white masks and white gloves. "The Jabbawockeez," I said in amazement. "They're really here." The two shortest of them were sitting on the ground back to back. The other four were standing up, leaning against one another.

"Phantoms!" A voice thundered, making me jump. "Your late," Jacob nodded. "We apologize Derek," he said. "We got caught up." A man walked off the stage, holding a microphone to his mouth as he walked to the Jabbawockeez. I blushed in embarrassment when I realized his voice was loud because of a microphone. "You wasted much of the Jabbawockeez's time." He put his hand on one of their shoulders.

"They haven't moved a inch," Katie said. "I wonder how long they've been like that." Derek gestured Jacob forward. "Come here Phantoms," Jacob turned toward us. "Avoid getting seen." Before anyone could speak, they walked forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen," everyone's chatter slowly died down. Jacob and the Phantoms stood on one side of Derek while the Jabbawockeez stood on the other side, still as a stone. "These two crews, have risen above the rest. Sending each crew home defeated." He looked at the Phantoms for a while before turning to the stone still Jabbawockeez.

"So," he scanned the crowd. "Jabbawockeez," they all turned their heads toward him in sync. "Since the Phantoms were late, I'll let you choose." The two shortest tilted their heads slightly. "Do you want to dance or not?" My eyes widened. _Please dance._ I thought. _Please._ "You choose Jabbawockeez." They stood there for a while before connecting their fists and going into a bow.

The crowd cheered while Derek smirked. "Alright," he turned to the crowd. "Make some room everybody!" Everyone quickly backed up, creating a wide circle for the two dance crews. "You're up Jabbawockeez!" Jacob and his dance crew backed up slightly as the Jabbawockeez got into a V formation. The two tallest were in the back, the second tallest were next, then so forth, the smallest stood in the middle.

"Kendrick Lamar, Humble!" The crowd screamed louder as the lights dimmed slightly. "Here we go," I muttered as the music started to began.

I understood from rumors and stuff in the newspaper the Jabbawockeez were good, but this, it was incredible, almost like it was art. "Beautiful," Calypso breathed. "I've never seen anything like it."

For the next thirty minutes, we watched in shock and awe at the Jabbawockeez. "Alright everybody," Derek stood in between the Phantoms and the Jabbawockeez. "Now it's time to pick who's the winner. Phantoms," the crowd cheered loudly. "Pretty good," he said nodding his head. "Pretty good." He suddenly smirked. "Jabbawockeez," the crowd screamed, chanting Jabbawockeez over and over again. Derek grinned.

"The Jabbawockeez are the winners!" Everyone cheered while he turned toward Jacob. "Sorry Phantoms," they shrugged. "Maybe you'll get it next time."  
"We gave it our best," he said. "There's always going to be another time." He looked at me and nodded before disappearing into the crowd while the rest of the Phantoms followed his lead. The crowd surrounded the Jabbawockeez, clapping them on the shoulders and were taking photos.

The shortest turned towards us and froze. "Let's go," I pushed through the crowd, trying to reach him with everyone else following my lead. He whipped around and tapped another on the shoulder furiously. He spun around, looking at us. The lights got brighter and I caught a glimpse of sea green eyes looking at me, filled with shock and disbelief.

They made for the exit, shoving past people. "Piper come on," Silena tugged on my arm, but I didn't move. "We need to catch them before they get away." "There's no need to," I said. "What are you talking about?" She questioned.

I looked at her. "We already know who they are," I said. "We'll confront them at school tomorrow." "How do you know that?" Katie questioned. "I just do," I said. "Trust me, let's get out of here." Everyone nodded. "That would be the best idea," Calypso said looking at her sister. "If Zoë's here any longer, she'll start ripping every boy's arm off." Everyone nodded their agreement.

Together, we made our way back to the elevators.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm slowly starting to get back on track with the daily updates, so expect a update almost every day.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and feel free to review!**


End file.
